Mission : Anneau II
by Season Canahait
Summary: Lorsque la communauté se réunit une seconde fois pour contrer les plans de Sauron le Noir, ça parait banal. Mais lorsqu'une jeune Amazone, qui n'a pas très bon caractère, est de la partie, l'aventure se complique très légèrement.
1. Chapter 1

**NEWS : L'Escorte est disponible en version intégrale sur papier ! Merci d'avance de votre soutien ! (voir profil)**

**Amicalement vôtre, **

**Sea**

* * *

Voilou, alors c ma 1ere fanfic, mais soyez sinceres et rewiewez à fond ! merci d'avance !

Sea. ;)

_Ah, au fait : la première partie de L'Escorte est disponible en téléchargement gratuit ! Pour en savoir plus, lisez mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !_

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**®

**La Dernière Quête**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**La mort d'une Reine**_

Un grand homme, les cheveux bruns, le regard fier et l'épée au flanc galopait sur son cheval, seul. Sa tunique simple en soie noire qui lui battait les jambes laissait deviner un personnage empreint de noblesse. Des sillons blanchâtres démontraient qu'il avait pleuré mais le fleuve de son corps semblait s'être tari. Malgré cela, son visage reflétait une grande beauté.

Cet homme avait pour nom Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier et souverain du Gondor. Il venait de subir la perte de l'être qu'il tenait pour le plus cher à son cœur : Arwen fille d'Elrond, maître de Fondcombe. Elle avait abandonné son immortalité elfique à l'amour d'un roi humain. Malheureusement, lorsqu'une Elfe devient mortelle, il ne lui reste plus que quelques années à vivre. Arwen avait eu le courage de sacrifier Vie à Amour.

Aragorn se souvint alors du moment où son épouse lui avait annoncé qu'il ne lui restait sans doute que quelques jours à vivre. Elle lui avait quémandé de mourir à Fondcombe, demeure de ces ancêtres et non à Minas Tirith. Aragorn, bien que submergé par un immense chagrin, l'y accompagna et Arwen y mourut. On l'installa dans un cercueil de verre car les Elfes gardent toute leur beauté, même après leur mort. Ce cercueil fut installé dans une pièce lumineuse où se trouvaient déjà quelques membres de la lignée d'Elrond, très certainement morts au combat. Puis, Elrond avait proposé à Aragorn de séjourner quelque temps à Fondcombe. Ce dernier avait accepté.

Alors, après s'être remémoré ces tristes souvenirs, Aragorn stoppa son cheval près du petit pont où, pour la première fois, Arwen lui avait demandé sa main. Le roi, que tout le monde pensait très strict envers lui-même ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit non ? Nous aurions pu nous aimer plus longtemps sans nous marier !

Ç'aurait été d'un amour non déclaré et tu savais Arwen trop fière pour ça. De surcroît, elle t'aurait vu vieillir et mourir, alors qu'elle serait restée jeune : elle aurait trouvé cela insupportable. Sache qu'elle t'aimait plus que sa vie.

Gandalf ? fit Aragorn en se retournant.

Oui, c'est moi. Ne ravale pas tes larmes, tu ferais de toi un époux indigne.

Je n'ose pas rentrer à Minas Tirith, se confia Aragorn, j'ai peur que la cité me paraisse vide sans _elle_.

Au début, la Blanche cité te paraîtra sans attraits, mais crois-tu qu'Arwen est réellement morte ? interrogea le vieil homme. Non, car elle restera une flamme dans ton cœur. Elle sera la plus brillante étoile du soir, je ne puis point m'étendre davantage sur le sujet – car il remplirait certainement plusieurs volumes – mais sache que les plus grands sages ont de sérieux doutes sur le fait qu'il ne se passe _rien_ après la mort. »

Et il décocha à Aragorn un de ses sourires mystiques auxquels il n'y avait et n'y aurait aucune explication. Gandalf, comprenant que le roi désirait rester encore seul à méditer, éperonna Gripoil – le souverain des chevaux – pour s'en retourner à la demeure d'Elrond.

Aragorn s'enfonça dans la forêt de pins reposante, aux mille bruits et aux mille odeurs, souhaitant une quiétude apaisante. Gandalf l'avait, assurément, énormément rasséréné. Son cheval, avançant d'un pas lent, s'arrêta près d'un arbre. L'homme descendit alors de sa monture et porta la main au fourreau, l'oreille aux aguets : il venait de percevoir un léger bruissement d'épines – que seul un Rôdeur comme lui seul pouvait percevoir. Un corps lui tomba alors dessus et Aragorn eu juste le temps de parer un poignard qui, un instant plus tard, lui aurait transpercé la poitrine de part en part. Tenant toujours son agresseur par une main, il lui redressa son visage et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Ses yeux violets, flamboyant d'une haine ardente, lançaient des éclairs. Cette jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept printemps. Ses longs cheveux bruns lisses, qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, lui donnaient un air farouche. Son visage reflétait la malice, la loyauté et la fierté, mais restait tordu de rage impuissante. Mince et grande, elle se vêtait d'une tunique qui rappellerait un ouvrage elfique, en plus court. Aragorn, l'épée toujours levée, se demandait s'il devait, ou non, anéantir cette furie qui aurait pu se rendre coupable d'un régicide. Mais il abaissa le bras, non par pitié, mais par curiosité.

« Qui es-tu, d'où viens-tu et que veux-tu ? »

Elle se mit alors à parler d'une voix ordinairement douce et mélodieuse mais où pointait une colère mal soutenue.

« Tu ignore donc pour quelle raison j'ai failli te porter un coup mortel ? N'est-ce pas toi qui as envoyé ces spectres de la mort décimer le tiers de mon peuple. N'est-ce pas toi qui as causé la désolation et la souffrance parmi les miens ? J'ai été choisie pour venger les Amazones tuées lors de ce terrible drame, et je reviendrais l'épée à la main ou ne reviendrais pas !

Ah ! Caractère belliqueux et femme ne font jamais bon ménage, ironisa Aragorn comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une méprise. Sache que je n'ai jamais attenté à la vie d'une seule Amazone, et quelle preuve apportes-tu de ce que tu avances ?

Je viens de l'extrême Harad d'où les spectres sont repartis. J'ai perdu leur trace en Harondor ; Le Mordor étant déserté depuis la guerre de la Terre-du-Millieu, j'ai opté pour le Gondor – dont tu es l'unique héritier. Bien que j'aie entendu dire que le roi de cette terre était sage, je décidai de le supprimer. Mais je dois bien dire qu'en t'observant, tu as l'air honnête et loyal.

Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Aragorn, je te pardonne car, si une horreur telle que des spectres viennent assassiner mon peuple, je n'aurais pas hésité à sombrer dans la rage et la haine les plus complètes.

Mais alors, qui aurait pu commettre un crime aussi odieux ? interrogea l'Amazone.

Oui, qui… ou _quoi_ ? »

Bn, jespere que ça vs aura plu, si oui :)) pour vous faire patientez, voici 1 petit bout de la suite… Sinon :''( dites-le moi et lisez quand mm le petit bout pour voir si c mieux…

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**La réunification de la Communauté**_

La jeune fille expliqua à Aragorn qu'elle se nommait Pandora et qu'elle avait un père dont elle ignorait le nom et une mère Amazone. Les Amazones sont un peuple de guerrières solitaires par rapport aux autres peuples mais solidaires entre elles. Dès leur plus jeune âge, elles sont contraintes à apprendre le maniement d'un bâton, d'une épée, d'un arc et autres armes composites. Les Amazones instruisaient aussi leurs benjamines au maniement du cheval. Ce peuple apprend également aux plus jeunes les arts martiaux et à se dissimuler lorsque besoin est. Elles laissaient toutes une épaule – la droite, principalement – dénudée : pour un meilleur maniement de l'arc, de l'épée et du javelot. C'est une tribu essentiellement composée de femmes très maternelles et attentives envers leurs cadettes. Comme elles sont d'un naturel farouche, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir vu.

Les deux nouveaux amis rentrèrent à la reposante demeure de Fondcombe. Elrond et Gandalf étaient en train de discuter sous un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire, en les apercevant, le vieux magicien eu un sourire pétillant et malicieux mais Elrond perdit immédiatement toute preuve de bienveillance. Pandora, quant à elle, stoppa net sa marche et dévisagea le Semi-Elfe d'un air méprisant. Aragorn, qui décelait une animosité grandissante, crut bon de dégeler l'atmosphère :

« Elrond, je vous présente Pandora, une Amazone qui a manqué me tuer. Pandora, je te présente Elrond, un seigneur Semi-Elfe qui a eu la bonté de m'accueillir sur ses terres. Et voici Gandalf… »

En entendant le nom de Gandalf, Pandora changea alors uniformément d'attitude : elle s'inclina devant le vieil homme et lui baisa la main.

« Gloire à vous, Gandalf ! Vous avez sauvé mon peuple d'un grand péril.

J'étais en train de conter cette terrible aventure au seigneur Elrond. Je pense que, de ton coté, tu l'as déjà racontée à Aragorn.

Bien sûr, comment pourrait-t-il en être autrement ?

Elrond, veuillez tenir compagnie à cette charmante demoiselle : je désire m'entretenir un instant avec Gandalf, coupa Aragorn...

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**La réunification de la Communauté**_

La jeune fille expliqua à Aragorn qu'elle se nommait Pandora et qu'elle avait un père Elfe et une mère Amazone. Les Amazones sont un peuple de guerrières solitaires par rapport aux autres peuples mais solidaires entre elles. Dès leur plus jeune âge, elles sont contraintes à apprendre le maniement d'un bâton, d'une épée, d'un arc et autres armes composites. Les Amazones instruisaient aussi leurs benjamines au maniement du cheval. Ce peuple apprend également aux plus jeunes les arts martiaux et à se dissimuler lorsque besoin est. Elles laissaient toutes une épaule – la droite, principalement – dénudée : pour un meilleur maniement de l'arc, de l'épée et du javelot. C'est une tribu essentiellement composée de femmes très maternelles et attentives envers leurs cadettes. Comme elles sont d'un naturel farouche, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir vu.

Les deux nouveaux amis rentrèrent à la reposante demeure de Fondcombe. Elrond et Gandalf étaient en train de discuter sous un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire, en les apercevant, le vieux magicien eu un sourire pétillant et malicieux mais Elrond perdit immédiatement toute preuve de bienveillance. Pandora, quant à elle, stoppa net sa marche et dévisagea le Semi-Elfe d'un air méprisant. Aragorn, qui décelait une animosité grandissante, crut bon de dégeler l'atmosphère :

« Elrond, je vous présente Pandora, une Amazone qui a manqué me tuer. Pandora, je te présente Elrond, un seigneur Semi-Elfe qui a eu la bonté de m'accueillir sur ses terres. Et voici Gandalf… »

En entendant le nom de Gandalf, Pandora changea alors uniformément d'attitude : elle s'inclina devant le vieil homme et lui baisa la main.

« Gloire à vous, Gandalf ! Vous avez sauvé mon peuple d'un grand péril.

-J'étais en train de conter cette terrible aventure au seigneur Elrond. Je pense que, de ton coté, tu l'as déjà racontée à Aragorn.

-Bien sûr, comment pourrait-t-il en être autrement ?

-Elrond, veuillez tenir compagnie à cette charmante demoiselle : je désire m'entretenir un instant avec Gandalf, coupa Aragorn. »

Puis, en laissant seuls sur place les deux ennemis, le souverain du Gondor s'éloigna avec le vieil homme.

« Gandalf, je crois que vous me devez des explications.

-En effet, j'ai reçu des appels de détresse provenant de l'extrême Harad – ce qui m'a paru inhabituel, les Amazones qui le peuplent sont ordinairement assez puissantes pour se défendre seules. J'accourut donc sur place, mais les spectres, que Pandora a du te décrire, avaient déjà fait du bon travail : les corps des Amazones n'étaient plus reconnaissables. Les hurlements horrifiés mêlés aux cris stridents – les mêmes que ceux des Nazguls - qui fendaient l'air étaient terrifiants. Les rares Amazones qui osaient s'en approcher étaient projetées, défigurées par de monstrueuses blessures. En arrivant, j'ai du user d'une grande force magique pour faire fuir ces démons de Sauron – n'étaient ici que pour s'''entraîner'', voire s'amuser.

-De Sauron ? coupa Aragorn, l'air horrifié.

-Oui, car Sauron avait été réduit à néant lors de la guerre de la Terre-du-Millieu et grâce à la destruction de l'Anneau, mais il avait acquis tellement de puissance qu'il réussit à survivre sous la forme d'une espèce de fumée empuantissant l'air sur son passage. Il fut caché et reprit des forces dans les Montagnes de Fer. Sauron prit la décision de se venger en forgeant un nouvel Anneau, bien plus puissant que le premier. Pourtant, cet anneau, qui laisse échapper chaque jour de nouveau démons, de nouveaux spectres, et autres hideuses bêtes de sa création, a un défaut. Si quelqu'un l'enfile alors qu'il n'est pas sans faiblesses, soit il meurt par surplus de puissance, soit il arrive à maîtriser cette puissance et devient aussi mauvais que Sauron lui-même. Il suffirait qu'un être vivant au cœur pur le touche et le passe à son doigt pour qu'il perde toute sa puissance.

-Gandalf, avança Aragorn, tel être vivant est impossible à trouver : personne n'est pas sans imperfections.

-Oui… Oui, tu as sans doute raison, roi au sage discours. »

Pendant ce temps, Pandora détaillait Elrond du regard, en se demandant si elle allait daigner lui adresser la parole. Finalement, il dit sans la regarder :

« Toujours aussi présomptueuses et imbues de leur personne, tes proches ?

Pandora sauta sur l'occasion :

-Toujours aussi ennuyeux et arrogants, tes semblables ?

-Je n'ai cure de ce que tu t'époumones à dire, il ne sort de ta bouche que des vilenies, jeune sotte !

-Et toi donc, prétentieux personnage… »

Lorsque Aragorn et Gandalf revinrent, la situation avait dégénéré. Pandora avait sorti son long et fin poignard et Elrond avait posé sa main sur la garde de son épée, qu'il s'apprêtait à dénuder du fourreau qui la contenait. En les remarquant, Pandora rangea promptement son poignard et ses joues s'embrasèrent. Elrond ôta vivement la main de son épée.

« Pardon, Elrond. La sagesse m'ordonnait de ne pas attaquer mais, étant très belliqueuse, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'attrait d'une bataille ! »

Et, pour mieux se faire pardonner, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Elrond. Surpris, mais appréciant cette marque d'affection soudaine, Elrond lui fit remarquer :

« Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du savoir que tu étais énervée. De surcroît, les Elfes n'ont jamais vraiment été les amis des Amazones, je pense que cela doit changer. »

Pandora ne répondit rien mais elle prit un air étrange, qui lui semblait familier.

Après cette discussion, Gandalf expliqua la situation à Pandora. Aragorn eu soudain une idée :

« Je connais un groupe de spécialistes des anneaux – maléfiques, de préférence. Malheureusement, il a été dissout, à la suite de sa sortie de la Lothlorien.

-Je crois savoir de quoi tu souhaites parler, et je crois aussi que c'est une bonne idée.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous suivrais partout où vous irez, affirma Pandora.

-Eh bien, cela promet de grandes choses ! plaisanta Elrond en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-Je voulais parler de l'Ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau._ »

Après l'envoi de missives dans toute la Terre-du-milieu, Aragorn invita Pandora à dormir pendant quelques heures. Cette dernière accepta ; lorsque Aragorn lui fit visiter sa chambre, elle plissa du nez en la voyant si luxueusement parée. Elle étendit au pied du lit – qui était confortable à souhait – une couverture rêche et désagréable « pour conserver les bonnes habitudes » où elle s'allongea sans autre forme de procès. Pandora refusa strictement de monter sur le lit à la soyeuse couverture elfique – bien qu'Aragorn l'en supplia. Ce dernier soupçonna fortement la légère rancune que gardait Pandora à Elrond.

A l'aube, Aragorn entendit un très léger bruit qui l'avait pourtant éveillé. En jetant un coup d'œil à travers une rainure de la porte, il aperçut Pandora en train de panser les chevaux d'Elrond, de Gandalf, de lui-même et elle s'était plus particulièrement occupée d'un cheval d'un noir d'ébène magnifique, mais qui semblait très vif et plutôt agressif. Ce qui étonna profondément le Rôdeur fut que Gripoil s'était laissé faire sans le moindre signe de rébellion. En s'habillant d'une tenue simple noire, mais différente de celle du jour précédent, le Roi descendit pour souhaiter le bonjour à l'Amazone. Le soleil étant à peine levé, il, descendit les marches qui le reliaient à la petite cour avec toute la discrétion possible, pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée mais également pour surprendre Pandora.

« Inutile de t'avancer à pas feutrés pour tenter de me surprendre, je t'ai vu ! chantonna gaiement l'Amazone.

-Vexé, Aragorn, qui s'était assuré que le vent – une brise légère, de toute les façons – lui arrivait de face, qui était persuadé que son pas et ses vêtements ne le trahissent pas, l'interrogea :

-Comment as-tu réussi à me percevoir ?

-C'est simple, répondit l'interrogée. Vois-tu le bassin à eau se trouvant au fond de la cour ? Il est en bronze et m'a tout simplement reflété ton image.

-C'est une idée à rappeler, fit remarquer Aragorn, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

-As-tu bien dormi ? demanda Pandora.

-Pas du tout ! Tu m'as réveillé beaucoup trop tôt !

-Pourtant, continua l'Amazone estomaquée, pourtant je me suis éveillée plus tardivement que d'habitude. »

Cependant, après avoir ri, Aragorn se prit à songer que depuis l'attaque de Pandora, aucunes de ses pensées n'étaient allées vers Arwen. Il comprit alors que s'il ressassait de sombres pensées, il n'allait en résulter rien de bon.

Il interrogea alors sa compagne avec l'espoir qu'elle lui révélerait la raison pour laquelle Gripoil s'était laissé faire sans aucune réticence. Elle se montra alors évasive sur ce sujet en expliquant que sa mère avait le même don avec n'importe quel animal. Mais Aragorn trouva que ses explications étaient troubles et confuses. Désirant changer de sujet et en attendant que ses amis se réveillent, le Roi examina avec soins le cheval de sa nouvelle amie – Khelm – elle lui apprit qu'il était intelligent, puissant mais agressif et vif – comme Aragorn l'avait déjà remarqué. Pourtant, Khelm ne sembla pas inquiet en jaugeant le nouvel arrivant, son poitrail, son dos et sa tête étaient magnifiquement proportionnés – à faire pâlir d'envie un Rohirhim. Les antérieures, étaient hautes et musclées, ses épaules obliques étaient bien bâties, ce qui confirmait les dires de Pandora au sujet de la puissance du cheval. Il possédait également un passage de sangle profond, une ligne de dessus parfaite et une encolure qui s'harmonisait avec le reste du corps.

Mais ce qui eut le don de charmer profondément Aragorn fut la tête du cheval. Ses grands yeux expressifs lançaient un regard d'intelligence et la morphologie de la tête prouvait une certaine malice et la lèvre inférieure se relevait en une sorte de sourire. Lorsque Aragorn voulut flatter le robuste animal, il n'aperçut pas le geste de Pandora pour le retenir, le cheval lui donna un puissant coup de tête qui envoya le Rôdeur rouler su le pavé, quelques mètres plus loin. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais par prudence que Khelm avait rejeté les avances d'Aragorn. L'Amazone alla le relever en lui affirmant que si le cheval n'avait ressenti son rang royal, il l'aurait certainement mordu au sang ou décoché un coup de sabot mortel. Impressionné et admiratif, Aragorn demanda s'il pourrait – un jour – le monter. Pandora esquissa une moue songeuse :

« Je suppose que tu le pourras si c'est pour me sauver, mais ce n'est même pas sûr car il est capable de me sauver seul. »

Aragorn se promit de dompter ce formidable équidé qui l'avait définitivement séduit. Lorsqu'il interrogea Pandora sur les ancêtres du cheval, la réponse fut plus mystérieuse qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

« C'est le fils de la Guerrière – l'unique guerrier de notre peuple –, la Guerrière est l'Amazone la plus sage nous respectons toutes ses décisions, qui me l'a offert. J'ai accepté, par politesse. Il m'a affirmé qu'il l'avait découvert sur la plaine de la Grande Bataille.

-C'est étrange, murmura Aragorn, cet animal me rappelle quelque chose. Mais quoi ? »

Puis, les deux compagnons attendirent leurs amis en discutant de chevaux. Elrond et Gandalf ne mirent pas longtemps à s'éveiller, grâce au vacarme qu'avait produit Aragorn en chutant. Pandora, en les entendant descendre l'escalier, demanda à son compagnon si Elrond allait les accompagner dans leurs périples. Non, affirma Aragorn, il devait rester pour surveiller ses terres. Le Rôdeur crut alors entendre un infime soupir de soulagement.

A l'instant où les deux dormeurs posèrent le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, quatre semi-hommes pénétrèrent dans la cour. Aragorn présenta Pandora aux Hobbits – Merriadoc Brandebouc ou Merry, Peregrin Touque, ou Pippin, Sam Gamegie et Frodon fils de Drogon. Ces petits hommes charmèrent immédiatement Pandora qui s'inclina devant Frodon, le reconnaissant comme destructeur de l'Anneau. « Un caractère charmant ! », en entendant ces mots, Gandalf, Aragorn et Elrond se raclèrent vivement la gorge. Allez savoir pourquoi… Puis vint l'apparition du Nain Gimli, fils de Gloïn avec qui l'Amazone se lia d'amitié.

« Bien, songea Aragorn, espérons qu'elle apprécie Legolas ou le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ! »

En voyant arriver le grand Elfe, Pandora – à qui personne ne pouvait cacher que Legolas était un Elfe – tenta de dissimuler son effarement, Legolas – qui reconnut par ses habits une Amazone – réagit de même. L'Elfe tenta néanmoins de se lier avec elle. Mais elle le regarda d'un air méprisant, avant de lui tourner posément le dos.

Il fut décidé que, lors du voyage, les poneys des Hobbits transporteraient les victuailles et les ustensiles tandis que les chevaux ne seraient utilisés par leurs propriétaires qu'au moment où ils en auraient besoin. Bien entendu, Pandora ferait partie de l'épopée.

Les préparatifs furent fait très rapidement. Puis, le petit groupe fit ses adieux à Elrond, quelque peu chagriné de ne pas participer à l'aventure, malgré cela, il était de son devoir de s'occuper d'une lourde tache : prévenir et convaincre tous les peuples du retour imminent de Sauron.

_Bn, voila pr la suite... par pitié, rewiewez !_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Le départ**_

Ne me dites pas que nous allons encore couvrir de longues distances ? Avança prudemment Gimli.

Bien sur que si, répondit Legolas en riant. »

Le pauvre Nain sembla alors désespéré. Il affirma qu'on lui avait certainement fait fumer l'herbe de la Folie pour le contraindre à partir dans une aussi longue et périlleuse aventure. Il avait été décidé que les voyageurs passeraient par le centre de la Forêt Noire, bien que Pandora et le nain le refusèrent catégoriquement.

« Ce n'est pas mon amitié pour certains Elfes qui me fera oublier ma réticence pour cette race, argumenta Gimli, qui aimait à plaisanter.

-Je te remercie vivement de cette loyauté et de cette franchise, fils de Gloïn, mais mon père reste le dirigeant de la Forêt Noire. Il y fait régner la paix et le calme, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, car d'étranges créatures se sont infiltrées dans son domaine, fit remarquer Legolas...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Le départ**_

-Ne me dites pas que nous allons encore couvrir de longues distances ? avança prudemment Gimli.

-Bien sur que si, répondit Legolas en riant. »

Le pauvre Nain sembla alors désespéré. Il affirma qu'on lui avait certainement fait fumer l'herbe de la Folie pour le contraindre à partir dans une aussi longue et périlleuse aventure. Il avait été décidé que les voyageurs passeraient par le centre de la Forêt Noire, bien que Pandora et le nain le refusèrent catégoriquement.

« Ce n'est pas mon amitié pour certains Elfes qui me fera oublier ma réticence pour cette race, argumenta Gimli, qui aimait à plaisanter.

-Je te remercie vivement de cette loyauté et de cette franchise, fils de Gloïn, mais mon père reste le dirigeant de la Forêt Noire. Il y fait régner la paix et le calme, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, car d'étranges créatures se sont infiltrées dans son domaine, fit remarquer Legolas. »

Aragorn ne releva pas ces paroles, mais Pandora sentit que son front s'était plissé, et le fils d'Arathorn avait semblé plus soucieux.

Frodon avait, lui aussi, remarqué cette soudaine nervosité. Ce Hobbit, qui avait découvert qu'il y avait tant de créatures, en Terre-Du-Millieu, commença à s'inquiéter. Un Rôdeur, pensa-t-il, même royal, ne serait soucieux que s'il y avait une raison valable.

La journée se déroula sans embûches, Merry et Pippin s'en étonnèrent car, lors de la première quête de l'Anneau, leur voyage avait été ponctué d'apparitions fréquentes de serviteurs de Sauron. Tels les Crébains de Fangorn et du pays de Dun, oiseaux éclaireurs du fourbe Saroumane. Aragorn expliqua qu'à cette époque, Sauron était assez puissant pour utiliser des éclaireurs, mais qu'il fallait que les compagnons restent vigilants, attentifs et prompts. Car leur aventure serait certainement rythmée par les attaques de créatures autrement plus dangereuses que des oiseaux.

La compagnie décida de monter un campement dans une clairière peu éclairée, se situant près d'une petite chute d'eau. D'un geste las, Legolas posa son arc à terre avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait deux membres du groupe.

« Où sont partis Aragorn et l'Amazone Pandora ?

-Aragorn a remarqué que Pandora s'était éloignée, répondit Pippin, il s'est inquiété car les Elfes et les Amazones ne se sont jamais bien entendus. »

Le Hobbit lança un sourire malicieux à Merry, qui le lui rendit.

Effectivement, Pandora était partie chercher la fraîcheur et la quiétude de l'eau. Le Roi du Gondor, s'apercevant que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'avait suivie. L'Amazone se retourna brusquement et, voyant qu'il lui était impossible de se cacher d'elle, Aragorn s'assit à coté de Pandora.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. La jeune fille lança alors sa réponse comme du venin :

« Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi ! »

Avant de se jeter du haut de la chute d'eau qui mesurait quand même quatre mètres. Le Rôdeur ne fut rassuré que lorsqu'il la vit faire surface pour nager comme une anguille sous l'eau. Sidéré par une réponse aussi sèche que vive, Aragorn resta quelques instants cloué sur place avant de se remettre à mouvoir pour rejoindre le petit camp. Il n'arriva qu'après Pandora.

« Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi ! », cette phrase intrigante passait et repassait dans son cerveau. Sans la vouloir, la jeune Amazone venait de révéler au Rôdeur qu'elle gardait un secret profondément enfoui dans son cœur. Une partie de la nuit se déroula sans anicroches. Seul Gimli fut réveillé par un craquement de feuilles. Après avoir attendu un moment, il se rendormit sereinement.

Avant même le lever du soleil, Legolas fut réveillé en sursaut grâce à un envoi d'eau en pleine face.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je me suis trompée de sens, j'ai dû buter contre toi, fit la voix réjouie et faussement désolée de Pandora. Peut-tu m'indiquer le chemin le plus direct pour se rendre à la rivière ?

-Dirige-toi tout droit, à l'opposé, articula faiblement l'Elfe, furieux et fatigué. »

Avant de s'éloigner, Pandora jugea bon de lancer :

« Je ne t'indique pas le lieu de mes ablutions, de peur que tu ne me noie.

-Ah ! Ne me tente pas ! »

L'Amazone ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle vit Aragorn, dressé, les yeux ouverts lançant des éclairs. Pandora haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la chute d'eau. Le Rôdeur marmonna, autant pour Legolas que pour lui-même :

« Mais pourquoi haït-elle autant les Elfes ?

-Je l'ignore, peut-être est-ce dû aux problèmes ancestraux entre les Amazones et mon peuple. Où encore ses amis et ses parents lui ont-ils transmis une phobie et une méfiance envers les Elfes ? »

Et ils se recouchèrent.

Sam fut réveillé un peu plus tard par un bruit de dispute physique. Il donna une tape à Frodon.

« Monsieur Frodon ! Prévenez vos cousins : Pandora est en train de se quereller. »

Merry et Pippin avertis, les quatre Hobbits se dirigèrent en direction de la rixe. Il faisait encore très sombre, mais ils distinguèrent au moins sept grandes silhouettes se battant contre une autre plus petite. Des corps apparemment assommés gisaient aux abords de la rivière. Pandora fit un bond immense pour décocher un coup de pied à une créature étrange qui ressemblait de loin à un Orque. Cette même créature vola alors, la tête devant, sur un trajet d'au moins trente pas. L'Amazone jouait des pieds et des mains avec dextérité, elle envoya rouler une autre créature grâce à un coup du plat de la main porté à la poitrine. Grâce à une force, une agilité et des bonds remarquables, la jeune fille assomma presque tous ses agresseurs : il n'en restait plus qu'un. Soudain, cette imitation d'Orque découvrit un long poignard dont la lame luisante et la garde en argent avaient alerté les Hobbits. « Trop tard », songèrent-ils. Mais Pandora esquiva le coup et subtilisa le poignard à son agresseur. Elle disparut du champ de vision des quatre spectateurs et, apparemment, de la créature. Merry entendit un bruit mat derrière lui, l'Amazone avait sauté sur l'arbre qui les surplombait et, au secours d'une branche solide et épaisse, avait bondi derrière ses amis. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle alla donner une légère tape sur le dos de la créature – qui cherchait toujours son poignard – en lui demandant poliment si ce n'était pas ça qu'il aurait perdu, par hasard. Avant que la sorte d'Orque ait eu le temps de réagir, Pandora lui envoya un coup de poing qui lui coupa net la respiration…

L'Amazone dit aux Hobbits qu'elle ignorait la race de ces créatures, mais que dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait supporter la présence de personne lors de ses ablutions quotidiennes.

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**La traversée des Monts Brumeux**_

Pandora alla tranquillement se recoucher tandis que les Hobbits observaient, tétanisés durant de longues minutes, le groupe de créatures anéanties. Puis ils suivirent l'Amazone qui s'était allongée sur l'herbe, attendant le réveil de ses compagnons.

Aragorn fut éveillé par une délicieuse odeur de bouillon. Il se retourna et aperçut Frodon, Merry et Sam, devisant sur ce qu'ils avaient vu cette nuit. A leur réveil, ils étaient retournés sur les lieux de la dispute : les créatures s'étaient relevées et étaient parties. Rien n'aurait pu laisser croire qu'un violent pugilat avait eu lieu à cet endroit. Aragorn s'approcha mais ne put comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Peu après, Gimli, Pippin et Legolas ouvrirent les yeux. Ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas trouver Pandora debout, car Aragorn leur avait conté à tous l'histoire de Khelm, incluant, bien entendu, l'heure à laquelle cette mésaventure avait eu lieu. A ce moment, Legolas avait levé les yeux au ciel, les Hobbits et Gimli avaient ri ouvertement et un sourire amusé était venu se glisser sur les lèvres de Gandalf…

_Si je n'ai pas de rewiews avant ce soir j'arrête d'écrire définitivement._

_Vs êtes prévenus !_


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT : je veux au moins 5 rewiews pour continuer sinon j'abandonne !

REMERCIEMENTS A :

Lalolie qui m'a donne le courage de continuer !

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**La traversée des Monts Brumeux**_

Pandora alla tranquillement se recoucher tandis que les Hobbits observaient, tétanisés durant de longues minutes, le groupe de créatures anéanties. Puis ils suivirent l'Amazone qui s'était allongée sur l'herbe, attendant le réveil de ses compagnons.

Aragorn fut éveillé par une délicieuse odeur de bouillon. Il se retourna et aperçut Frodon, Merry et Sam, devisant sur ce qu'ils avaient vu cette nuit. A leur réveil, ils étaient retournés sur les lieux de la dispute : les créatures s'étaient relevées et étaient parties. Rien n'aurait pu laisser croire qu'un violent pugilat avait eu lieu à cet endroit. Aragorn s'approcha mais ne put comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Peu après, Gimli, Pippin et Legolas ouvrirent les yeux. Ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas trouver Pandora debout, car Aragorn leur avait conté à tous l'histoire de Khelm, incluant, bien entendu, l'heure à laquelle cette mésaventure avait eu lieu. A ce moment, Legolas avait levé les yeux au ciel, les Hobbits et Gimli avaient ri ouvertement et un sourire amusé était venu se glisser sur les lèvres de Gandalf.

Dès que les délicieuses odeurs de la cuisine de Sam parvinrent à chatouiller l'organe olfactif de Pandora – ce qui fut dur car elle avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, un sommeil particulièrement profond – elle bondit sur ses jambes pour goûter au met de Sam – qui se révéla sans égal.

Le visage de Legolas s'éclaira lorsque Aragorn répéta que la communauté traverserait le domaine de Thranduil, son père.

« Jamais au monde n'exista plus beau royaume que celui de Mirkwood.

-Ce qui prouve que tu n'as soit aucune culture, soit aucun goût ! rétorqua vivement l'Amazone. Tu ne dois sans doute pas connaître l'Extrême Harad.

-Ce désert aride composé essentiellement de sable et de gravats ? C'est bien toi qui n'as aucun sens de la beauté matérielle, coupa l'Elfe qui étonna ses amis n'étant pas habitués à autant de brusquerie et de vivacité de la part de Legolas.

-Si l'Extrême Harad est un désert, la Forêt Noire est inexistante ! répliqua assez grossièrement la jeune fille.

-Cesse de dire des sottises, s'enflamma l'Elfe. Hélas, les Amazones ne font aucune distinction entre la beauté et le hideux.

-Je… »

Mais Pandora s'interrompit en recevant un regard courroucé. Ce regard appartenait à Gandalf qui semblait furieux. Elle marmonna de vagues excuses et Legolas rougit de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle devant le regard mi-figue, mi-raisin de ses compagnons. Pandora grinça pourtant entre ses dents :

« Mais pourquoi dois-je toujours laisser le dernier mot aux Elfes ? »

Elle surprit pourtant le coup d'œil pétillant de jovialité de Gimli qui se demandait s'il était seyant de rire, mais il se ravisa, surprenant un regard fulminant de Gandalf.

Avant la fin de la journée, Aragorn décida qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans une grotte à plusieurs lieues, mais qu'on pouvait apercevoir de l'autre coté de la vallée, que la caverne surplombait, pourvu qu'on ait une vue d'Elfe. Pandora vit cette grotte au même instant que Legolas, ce qui surprit beaucoup le Rôdeur :

« J'ignorais que les Amazones avaient une vue aussi perfectionnée que les Elfes.

-Sache que les Amazones ont une vue égale, si ce n'est supérieure, à celle des Elfes. Il y a, continua-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Aragorn, beaucoup de préjugés sur mon peuple. Mais les Amazones voient, sans aucun doute, mieux que les Elfes ! termina Pandora, taquine, qui voulait prendre sa revanche sur Legolas. »

Contrairement à toute attente, ce fut Gimli qui s'écroula de rire sur le sol, tout suffocant. Puis il se redressa précipitamment en écrasant des larmes de rires qui avaient coulé sur sa barbe.

« Pardonnez-moi mon hilarité euphorique, dit-il en rougissant comme pour expliquer cette conduite déplacée. Mais jamais on ne verra quiconque surpasser un Elfe en matière de vue, et surtout pas Legolas !

-Pourtant, annonça Gandalf soucieux de rétablir la vérité, pourtant les Amazones ont une vue excellente. »

Il serait juste de préciser que les Hobbits rirent doucement et que Legolas et Aragorn furent pris d'une quinte de toux, polie, mais inexplicable.

Après cet interlude surprenant, la compagnie reprit la route. Aragorn avançait en tête, l'air tendu, sans prêter attention aux mines éreintées de Merry, Pippin et Gimli. Le soleil commençait sa course derrière l'horizon lorsque Gandalf s'immobilisa devant un énorme buisson blanc ''de la taille d'un oliphant'', pensa Sam. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre et un « espèce de maladroit ! » fusa derrière Aragorn qui réprimanda ces paroles d'un « chut ! » sec. Tous remarquèrent alors le fait pour lequel Gandalf avait stoppé sa marche : le ''buisson'' portait des fruits on ne peut plus étranges et ces fruits se mirent en mouvement, un mouvement effrayant, saccadé…

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Un cocon d'araignée, répondit Legolas, la bouche tordue en un rictus de dégoût qui ne lui était pas familier. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait plusieurs dans les Monts Brumeux. Les Elfes qui planifiaient des cartes de ses monts racontent qu'ils en ont trouvé, jamais auparavant je n'en avais vu réellement. Autrefois, les anciens contaient qu'ils s'agissaient de fantômes, ce qui rendaient les histoires soit terrifiantes, soit risibles.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela qui me tracasse, avança Aragorn. J'aimerai savoir quelle taille avait l'araignée qui a fait _ça_.

-Certainement une araignée grande, monstrueuse, même. Mais personne n'est revenu dire qu'il l'avait vu. Ce qui ne signifie pas que personne n'en a rencontré, termina Legolas, l'air fatidique. »

Sam et Frodon eurent l'air inquiet, voire affolés, de faire la connaissance d'une seconde araignée géante. Ils devaient l'expérience d'une telle rencontre au sinistre Gollum : Arachnée avait laissé de profondes marques dans leur esprit.

« Pourrais-tu te montrer un peu plus optimiste ? demanda Pandora. Tu terrorises tout le monde avec tes histoires !

-Il vaut mieux les prévenir plutôt que les pleurer, répondit sagement Legolas. »

La compagnie décida de ne pas toucher au cocon de soie gluante. Chacun serra ses vêtements contre lui pour ne pas effleurer la boule blanche, car il suffisait d'une légère brise pour que les araignées agitent leurs mandibules de manière agressive. Soudain, Pippin sentit que sa cape était retenue « Sûrement par une branche pointue », songea-t-il. Il se retourna avec le but de décrocher sa cape avec douceur car elle avait été tissée par Galadriel et par les Elfes de la Lothlorien. Le petit Hobbit découvrit avec horreur qu'une araignée plus massive que les autres – elle était environ de la taille de trois paumes – avait profondément planté ses mandibules dans son habit. Il se rendit compte que l'affreuse bête était solidement cramponnée au cocon et qu'elle l'attirait vers la boule collante. Dans un effort désespéré, Pippin tira de toutes les forces qui lui restaient, après la longue marche de la journée. Ce fut la soie qui céda en premier : le cocon se déchira de part en part. Prise par surprise, l'araignée qui avait tenté de prendre Pippin au piège décrocha ses mandibules. Le Hobbit courut pour rattraper le groupe qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de son absence. Pandora se retourna lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver, elle s'arrêta alors brusquement, une pâleur inouïe peinte sur son visage.

Sentant un arrêt, Aragorn se détourna, ainsi que ceux qui le suivaient. Les bras ballants, paralysés d'horreur, ils contemplèrent un affreux spectacle. Pandora fut la première à réagir :

« Je crois que nous devrions battre en retraite, ''se retirer n'est pas fuir''. »

Les araignées arrivaient vers eux, grouillant sur le sol, sur les arbres. Dans quelques minutes, quelques secondes, ils allaient être encerclés par la masse vivante.

« Pour une fois, j'admets être en accord avec Pandora, affirma Legolas sans surprendre la grimace de l'Amazone.

-Non ! Elles nous auraient rattrapées en peu de temps. Il nous faut faire face. »

Ce fut Gandalf qui prononça ces paroles. Il leva son bâton et intima l'ordre à ses amis de se placer derrière lui.

« _A tulya Naar ! _

_A tulya erde y ambar !_

_A tulya makar !_»rugit-il.

Un éclair aveuglant zébra le chemin qui conduisait aux araignées tandis qu'une violente bourrasque projeta les bêtes les plus téméraires contre une paroi rocheuse. Une flamme allongée, d'un rouge écarlate, jaillit alors du bâton. Ce fut cette flamme qui parvint à brûler une partie des araignées.

« Courez, _maintenant !_ »

Les armes sorties, Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas firent face tandis que les autres – qui auraient plus de mal à s'enfuir vite – s'agrippaient à des saillies de rochers pour monter à la falaise. Pandora voulut rester mais un regard autoritaire de Gandalf l'en dissuada. Aragorn réussit à prendre un morceau de bois assez long qu'il enduisit de soie gluante. L'approchant d'une araignée qui brûlait, la soie s'enflamma et le guerrier réussit à obtenir en peu de temps un brandon ardent qu'il approcha du cocon. Au moment même où les flammes du tison allaient lécher la boule de soie déchirée, il retira brusquement sa main. La forêt était à présent déserte, silencieuse et seul le crépitement que trois ou quatre araignées produisaient en se consumant venait troubler le calme apparent. Les deux hommes et l'Elfe s'adossèrent l'un contre l'autre, inquiets et tendus, se demandant s'il y avait danger et d'où il partirait.

« Une feuille sur votre droite, Aragorn, a été effleurée par autre chose qu'un petit animal, fit Legolas sans même osciller la tête. Cela tourne autour de nous, et me semble lourd et disgracieux. »

_A suivre…_

**_N'oubliez pas de rewiewer !_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon voilà la suite ! ;)_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**La traversée des Monts Brumeux **_

_(Partie 2)_

En entendant les paroles de l'Elfe, et en remarquant l'étrange posture de leurs amis, Gimli, Pandora et les Hobbits – qui étaient arrivés en haut de la falaise – s'immobilisèrent. L'Amazone se déplaça alors en arrière et courut pour sauter, aussi discrète qu'un félin, sur un arbre dont les plus fines branches se posaient sur l'à-pic rocheux où elle se trouvait. En la voyant s'élancer, ses amis eurent le temps de voir ces mots se former silencieusement sur ses lèvres : « Ne bougez pas, j'y vais ! ».

Legolas entendit un léger bruit au-dessus d'eux, mais si léger qu'il reporta toute son attention sur le bruissement, beaucoup plus distinct à présent, qui se déplaçait sur les cotés. Aragorn le perçut alors et l'œil avisé et perçant de l'Elfe entrevit alors une goutte de sueur perler au front du Rôdeur. Ce dernier était devenu très pâle, mais, s'il le devait, ne parla en aucune façon de ses craintes qu'il espérait infondées. La pâleur quasi-mortelle des trois compagnons avait frappé Merry, Sam, Frodon, Pippin ainsi que Gimli qui avaient senti un trouble parmi le groupe : _la peur_.

Une sorte d'immense branche velue sortit soudainement des fourrés. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, tous la regardèrent se diriger vers Gandalf. Effarés, ses compagnons qui étaient sur la falaise remarquèrent que le magicien ainsi que ceux qui l'entouraient ne réagissaient pas, les yeux braqués sur la patte qui se mouvait en silence. Legolas, qui avait préparé son arc, le lâcha mollement, la flèche qu'il avait encochée se fichant dans le sol. Aragorn ne s'en préoccupa pas car ses yeux suivaient le mouvement mécanique de la patte. Quant à Gandalf, il semblait par moments hypnotisé et par d'autres – qui revenaient bien moins fréquemment – il semblait vouloir se faire violence, sans toutefois y fournir beaucoup d'ardeur.

Fascinés par la danse macabre de l'araignée – car c'en était une, d'une taille appréciable – les amis ne feignirent aucun geste de défense. Lentement mais sûrement, la formidable bête s'avança, la patte se balançant à présent d'une manière gracieuse de haut en bas et en en remuant de gauche à droite l'extrémité. On pouvait distinguer, à cette extrémité, deux pinces qui s'agitaient frénétiquement, seule partie de la morphologie de l'araignée qui trahissait l'excitation et l'impatience de l'affreux animal.

En se rendant compte quel danger couraient leurs compagnons, Gimli, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin amorcèrent un mouvement dans le but de voler à leur secours. Mais ils restèrent figés de stupéfaction en voyant la scène qui se livrait à leurs yeux. Tout en continuant le balancement de sa patte, l'arachnide déroula un autre de ses membres avant, cette fois-ci aussi vite que l'éclair, pour aller l'enrouler sans douceur autour de Legolas. L'Elfe sembla se réveiller, mais il était encore trop engourdi pour avoir le réflexe de rattraper son arc. Il sentit la patte l'étouffer à la manière des anneaux d'un python, ses bras étaient accolés à son corps d'une manière telle qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un geste et encore moins attraper son couteau. Lorsque l'araignée leur tourna le dos pour s'enfoncer le plus vite possible dans le bois, Gandalf et Aragorn sortirent de leur léthargie. Malheureusement, le vieil homme avait perdu beaucoup de forces et il n'arrivait plus à prononcer la moindre incantation. Il s'y essayait, en vain. Il ne lui restait plus que son arme qu'il brandit, accompagné d'Aragorn et des Hobbits, ainsi que de Gimli, qui avaient accouru au secours de leurs amis.

Legolas semblait ne plus trouver l'air qu'il lui était nécessaire et était sur le point de se sentir mal, tant à cause des poils qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair qu'à cause de l'odeur putride qui s'émanait du corps de l'hideux arthropode. Dus au fait qu'il était abominablement serré, l'Elfe sentit sa vue se brouiller et des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Un mal de tête insoutenable se mit alors à lui infliger une douleur qui vint s'ajouter aux autres.

Il entrevit alors une forme tomber sur le corps gigantesque de l'araignée. En s'appliquant bien, Legolas pouvait distinguer un liquide rouge qui coulait le long des fines jambes de la forme après sa chute dans les poils drus. En chancelant, cette forme parvint à arriver à coté, ou plutôt _sur_ ce qui servait de tête à l'aranéide. La forme leva alors ce qui semblait être une épée pour l'enfoncer profondément dans la tête de l'araignée. Celui qui tenait tant à stopper la course inexorable de l'arachnide dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour enfin atteindre le but escompté : la monstrueuse créature chuta lourdement sur le sol, mourant dans un dernier spasme.

Lorsque Legolas fut libéré de sa pénible étreinte, il tomba à genoux, et cracha du sang encore frissonnant d'horreur. Certaines de ses blessures étaient profondes mais non dangereuses – en espérant que les poils de l'araignée n'étaient pas venimeux – et un immense hématome lui traversait le buste. Dès qu'il eut repris sa respiration et qu'il fut dans la capacité de parler, il se précipita vers celui qui l'avait sauvé et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Pandora. L'Elfe entrevit ses amis qui accouraient et leur fit signe, puis il se préoccupa de l'Amazone. Les lèvres bleues, la respiration sifflante et le visage d'une pâleur mortelle, elle avait les jambes déchirées par sa chute. L'air hagard et les yeux exorbités et révulsés de souffrance, elle avait les mains plaquées sur le thorax. Délicatement, Legolas souleva les mains de la jeune fille. Il ne put retenir une mimique de répulsion : on ne distinguait plus la peau de Pandora car elle était soit déchiquetée, soit couverte de sang gluant. Apparemment, cette aventure avait plus coûté à elle qu'à lui. Legolas fut pris de remords en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais tenté d'être vraiment agréable : il avait oublié à quel point Pandora s'était montrée dure avec lui. L'Elfe prit la main pourpre de l'Amazone dans la sienne. Elle la serra si fort, dans un mouvement convulsif, qu'il esquissa une grimace de douleur ; il avait l'impression qu'un étau avait emprisonné sa main.

Aragorn tomba à genoux, haletant, à coté de Legolas qui se retira doucement tandis que son ami commençait à palper les différentes contusions de l'Amazone. Gimli baissa la tête, tristement. Frodon posa alors à Aragorn la question où il espérait une réponse négative.

« Elle va… ?

-Écoutez-moi, Frodon : je ne vais rien dire car rien n'est sûr. Mais n'espérez pas trop. »

Comme elle n'avait rien de brisé, le brancard de fortune de Pandora fut transporté, tel un cercueil funèbre, jusqu'à la grotte. Ce brancard était conçu à partir de deux longs bâtons et d'une cape tendue – celle de Legolas, précisément. Il aurait été assurément impossible de faire transporter Pandora par Khelm. Chaque secousse arrachait un gémissement de douleur à l'Amazone, mais le sang ne coulait plus car Aragorn lui avait procuré une plante coagulante. Arrivés à la caverne, Gimli et Aragorn trouvèrent un creux en pierre polie où ils déposèrent le brancard improvisé avec soulagement car ils avaient eu peur de trop faire souffrir Pandora. Après s'être fait soigner, Legolas demanda à veiller sur l'Amazone car il se sentait entièrement responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. En son for intérieur, Gandalf pensait que, si Pandora survivait, cet accident aurait des cotés bénéfiques : Legolas aurait perdu son aversion pour la jeune fille.

Durant la nuit, Pandora fut prise de violentes nausées et Legolas dut la prendre dans ses bras pour humidifier ses lèvres à une petite source qu'il avait entendu couler et qui serpentait au fond de la grotte où régnait une douce fraîcheur. Il remarqua alors une cuvette, polie par l'érosion, qui contenait une impressionnante quantité d'eau. C'était un bassin naturel assez grand où un équidé pouvait facilement y faire pénétrer ses membres jusqu'au grasset. Comme il était exténué, car Pandora ne lui avait laissé ni trêve ni repos, l'Elfe décida de la plonger tout entière dans l'eau claire. Il ne laissa dépasser que les bras et la tête, retenus grâce à une margelle. Il se détourna et, contrairement à ses habitudes discrètes, poussa nonchalamment un bâillement sonore. Après avoir cligné des yeux, il se retourna pour baigner les le visage de l'Amazone… et s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu. Il se pencha au-dessus du bassin et la vit, accroupie et des bulles argentées sortant de sa bouche. Legolas prit se respiration, et se plia en deux pour récupérer Pandora.

La plante coagulante d'Aragorn avait fait des merveilles car l'eau était restée introublée et toujours aussi claire. Honteux d'avoir causé un risque de noyade dû à sa perte d'attention, recoucha Pandora qui, calmée par le liquide pur, s'était paisiblement endormie. C'est alors que l'Elfe se rendit compte qu'un feuillet était tombé de la tunique de l'Amazone lorsqu'il l'avait allongée. Quand il en prit possession, il se jura de ne pas l'ouvrir et se promit que, dès le réveil de sa propriétaire, il lui rendrait le billet. En attendant, il garderait la lettre, de peur qu'il ne vienne encore à tomber, songea-t-il. Legolas s'allongea sur le sol en se promettant de ne pas s'endormir, mais sitôt que sa tête eut effleuré le sol, il s'assoupit.

Le lendemain, avant l'aube, l'Elfe fut réveillé par une voix qui l'interpellait :

« Legolas, Legolas ! _Legolas !_ »

Il sauta sur ses jambes et le regretta aussitôt car des courbatures – dues à sa chute brutale du jour précédent – se réveillèrent.

Pandora venait de s'éveiller et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une corde – Aragorn l'en avait entravé pour éviter que, en bougeant trop fort dans son sommeil, elle ne se fasse du mal – la retenait. Elle voulut se redresser mais une douleur lancinante lui traversa les côtes. Elle se souvint alors de tout : Fondcombe, la communauté, les créatures et l'araignée, ou plutôt ses poils aigus et acérés comme des lames de rasoir et elle vit Legolas. L'Amazone – oubliant qu'elle l'avait sauvé – l'interpella avec ce qu'elle songeait des sons forts et durs, mais il ne sortit de sa bouche que de faibles miaulements. Lorsque la jeune fille réussit enfin à produire des paroles audibles à oreilles d'Elfe, elle remarqua avec surprise que Legolas s'était levé soudainement, son visage ayant perdu toute trace d'antipathie et dénotant même une inquiétude grandissante.

« Enfin, tu es éveillée ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi et je… »

Mais il s'arrêta sur ses paroles car il avait remarqué que Pandora l'interrogeait du regard d'un air septique.

« Ah ! Je comprends. Ne te rappelles-tu pas de l'araignée monstrueuse ?

-Si.

-À ton avis, pourquoi lui aurais-tu sauté dessus pour la tuer ? L'aurais-tu fais sans aucun but précis ? »

En remarquant l'expression choquée de Pandora, Legolas comprit que ses paroles avaient causé un impact considérable dans l'esprit de cette dernière. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait vu l'Elfe aux pattes de l'hideuse araignée, elle avait par la suite décidé de porter secours à Legolas car cela aurait fait de la peine à ses amis qu'il meure en une aussi pénible fin. En atterrissant sur le dos de l'aranéide, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle faisait cet acte _pour un Elfe_ ! Elle eu un instant l'idée de le laisser se débrouiller mais Pandora savait bien que cette conduite n'aurait pas été digne d'elle.

Legolas la regardait sans poser de questions, pudique. Il comprenait à quel terrible dilemme était livrée l'Amazone. Mais il n'intervint pas car il pensait – et pensait juste – que l'honneur de Pandora semblait bafoué aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle demanda alors :

« Si j'avais été à ta place et toi à la mienne, est-ce que tu en aurais agi en conséquence ?

-Tu veux dire ''te secourir'' ? interrogea Legolas.

-Je pense que c'est ce que j'entendais.

-Oui, répondit catégoriquement l'Elfe.

Pandora avait une réplique brûlante sur les lèvres :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es une petite fille ! »

Si elle n'avait été attachée, elle l'aurait sans doute assommé mais l'Amazone surprit une expression taquine et narquoise – qui ne lui était pas coutumière – flotter sur le visage de l'Elfe. Piquée à vif, elle riposta :

« Parle ! Soit un peu franc et ne singe pas tes congénères !

Sans soulever l'insulte, Legolas parla, presque froidement :

-Écoute, puisque tu désires tant que je parle. Quand nous sommes du même bord, il faut s'entraider les uns les autres : sinon personne ne parviendra à lutter contre l'Ennemi. Que nos peuples soient en querelle continuelle n'est pas une excuse pour se défiler au moment où il faudra se liguer contre Sauron ! Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il de mon droit de te questionner, non ? »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec tant de chaleur qu'il se leva, attendant les explications de Pandora. Cette démarche avait légèrement effrayé cette dernière, car elle se sentait en état de faiblesse.

« J'ignore la ou les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai sauvé, mentit l'Amazone, et je suppose que tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être en vie !

-Aragorn a raison : tu nous caches quelque chose ! »

Legolas n'avait pu retenir ces mots, mais ses joues s'embrasèrent juste après les avoir prononcées an voyant le visage peiné et hargneux de son interlocutrice. Elle songea que le Rôdeur n'avait finalement peut-être pas confiance en elle. Legolas voulut s'excuser mais Pandora ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je te hais » furent les dernières paroles qu'elle lui adressa avant qu'elle ne se roule en boule du côté opposé à l'Elfe. Furieux et vexé, celui-ci décida de ne plus veiller à son chevet et s'en retourna se coucher. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil darda ses premiers rayons dans la grotte qu'Aragorn découvrit un problème : Pandora n'était plus dans le creux en pierre. Il précisa à ses compagnons – qu'il avait éveillé à grands cris – que les cordes avaient été coupées grossièrement avec des dents et que Khelm et les armes de l'Amazone avaient disparu. Comme il s'agissait d'une dentition jeune, Aragorn put affirmer que Pandora s'était délibérément enfuie. Mais ce qui l'effraya encore plus, c'est qu'il fallait que la plante, qui avait empêché une hémorragie sanglante et grave, devait être renouvelée. Il détecta des gouttes de sang à l'entrée de la grotte : les plaies de l'Amazone – surtout si elle voyageait en pleine jungle – allaient être rapidement ouvertes. Legolas, qui n'avait pas songé aux conséquences de ses paroles, avoua alors toute l'histoire de la dispute. Après ce discours rapide, Gandalf déclara :

« J'espère qu'elle ne fait que nous bouder, mais je crois plus qu'elle a eu peur du doute d'Aragorn, car elle doit réellement nous cacher quelque chose. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Legolas, ajouta-t-il en direction de l'Elfe qui restait silencieux et l'air accablé, vous et Pandora étiez énervés, cette nuit.

-Gandalf, acceptez-vous que je parte à sa recherche ? demanda le Rôdeur. Vous partirez et, pendant ce temps, je pisterais Pandora. Si, après douze jours, je ne la retrouve pas, je vous rejoindrais à deux lieues de Beorn. »

Et il se mit en route…

_ET PUIS J'VEUX D REWIEWS BANDE DE FUMISTES !_

_sa veut dire koi de pas mettre 2 rewiews alors ke c si facile et ke sa fait telement plaizir !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voila la suite, mm si vs me laissez pa 2 rewiews !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_Sha._**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Pandora**_

Gandalf en tête, les compagnons – sauf Aragorn qui continuait à étudier soigneusement les lieux – partirent vers Beorn, sans toutefois oublier les adieux de nécessité. Tous semblaient abattus par la disparition soudaine de Pandora, d'autant plus qu'elle courait un danger mortel. Legolas était plus attristé que les autres car il pensait, à juste titre, que c'était par sa faute que l'Amazone était partie. Mais ses amis ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir et tentaient même de vaines consolations car un repentir sincère se lisait sur son visage.

Après leur départ, Aragorn tombe sur une piste inattendue : deux créatures particulièrement hideuses qui ressemblaient à des Ourouk-Haï, en plus grand et en plus répugnant – si seulement c'était possible – gisaient sur le sol. Une mare de sang sombre stagnait à leurs pieds et ils portaient des coupures très profondes partout sur leur corps ce qui prouve qu'une Pandora relativement énervée avait croisé le chemin de ces créatures. La puanteur immonde qui se dégageait de ces dernières força le Rôdeur à presser le pas. Il comprit alors que l'Amazone prenait la même direction que la communauté – sans toutefois les suivre – : les Monts de Fer. La jeune fille lui semblait saigner, car des traces de sang, essuyées à la hâte, pouvaient être décelées grâce à un œil avisé. Aragorn pressa son cheval car le sang était déjà sec. Le Rôdeur ne dormit pas de la nuit, sa monture galopant sans trêve ni repos, ce fut une conduite sage car il découvrit au petit matin des herbes sauvages aplaties comme d'un appui de corps prolongé. Les herbes étaient écrasées sur une longueur égale à celle de l'Amazone recroquevillée et qu'elles étaient situées sous un arbre touffu accommodant en cas de pluie – et même de danger, grâce à ses basses branches faciles à escalader. Aragorn en déduisit que c'était Pandora qui avait dormi à cet endroit. D'autant plus que des gouttes de sang en grand nombre, mais dissimulée sous des feuilles que le Rôdeur dut soulever, y reposaient. Aragorn reprit espoir de retrouver l'Amazone vivante car le sang était tout frais : Pandora avait dû partir peu de temps avant l'arrivée du Rôdeur, peut-être même que l'Amazone s'était enfuie lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'homme approcher.

En suivant les traces des sabots de Khelm – nettement visibles, à présent –, le cheval d'Aragorn stoppa devant un autre cheval d'un noir d'enfer facilement reconnaissable. L'équidé du roi du Gondor ne semblait pouvoir se résoudre à plus avancer devant un tel mastodonte – qui plus est, tremblait d'une farouche fureur, ses naseaux frémissants et ses muscles saillants. Aragorn descendit doucement, il voulait s'approcher de l'arbre auprès duquel se trouvait Khelm, car il soupçonnait Pandora d'y être montée. Mais lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à dix pieds du cheval, ce dernier se cabra, projetant en avant ses vifs, pointus et dangereux sabots. Comme Aragorn ne semblait pas vouloir broncher, il s'avança, cabré. Khelm poussa alors le premier hennissement que le Rôdeur entendit de la part du puissant cheval. Ce rugissement, Aragorn en fut presque effrayé : les cailloux qui se trouvaient sur le sol tremblèrent violemment. Instinctivement, il recula, dénudant son épée.

« _Elendil_ »murmura-t-il.

Il crut que seule la vue de l'épée calmerait le fougueux cheval. En effet, surpris par l'appar- ition soudaine d'une lame flamboyante, Khelm retomba sur ses avant-trains, brutalement. Aragorn s'avança alors, l'épée dressée, prudemment. Rassuré par le calme apparent du dangereux équidé, il le contourna pour s'approcher de l'arbre. A l'instant même où il allait toucher le végétal, Khelm ne prit plus garde à l'épée et se rua sur l'homme. Celui-ci fut – comme le jour de leur rencontre – projeté assez loin, mais le cheval galopa droit sur lui, s'apercevant qu'Aragorn était dans l'incapacité de brandir son arme. Khelm ses jambes agitées de rage et de fureur, de l'écume sur ses épaules, au-dessus de son ennemi. Au moment où le Rôdeur crut sa dernière heure venue, il entendit une voix dire :

« _Laram ! Laram, Khelm !_ »

Le cheval écarta ses jambes de telle manière qu'il n'effleura même pas le Rôdeur. La personne à qui appartenait la voix sauta lestement et agilement de l'arbre où elle se tenait cachée. Elle bondit sur Khelm qui, sans avoir eu le besoin de sentir une pression des jambes, galopa ''à bride abattue'' – bien qu'il n'eut pu en supporter la présence sur son encolure.

Vif comme l'éclair, Aragorn – qui avait reconnu Pandora – s'élança sur son cheval pour poursuivre l'Amazone. Ils galopèrent plusieurs heures, mais Khelm était bien plus endurant que le cheval d'Aragorn, cheval qui commençait à démonter des signes de fatigue. Avisant une pente où séjournaient des graviers – qui, à la moindre secousse, emportaient leurs semblables, créant un bruit d'enfer – le Rôdeur risqua le tout pour le tout : d'un léger appui sur le flanc gauche de son cheval, ce dernier se laissa tomber du côté droit, la selle en direction de la pente couverte de cailloux. Aragorn se laissa dégringoler, les graviers produisant – comme il l'avait conçu – un bruit inimaginable. Créant le symptôme de la roue, les petites pierres firent glisser le Rôdeur sur quelques pas. Il entendit un bruit de sabots – il savait que ces sabots n'appartenaient pas à son cheval car il lui avait intimé l'ordre de ne pas se relever – qui confirma sa théorie : Pandora était retournée sur ses pas, inquiète.

C'était bel et bien le but escompté. Aragorn attendit qu'elle s'accroupisse auprès de lui pour lui agripper solidement la main. Il le regretta aussitôt car Pandora lui enfonça les ongles dans sa chair. Gardant pourtant la main solidement ancrée dans la sienne, Aragorn l'attira brutalement. Il ne s'y réussit pas et l'Amazone en profita pour mordre cruellement la main qui la retenait. Soutenant sa douleur et furieux, le Rôdeur lui demanda de se calmer. Elle feignit la sourde oreille et continua de se débattre. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'une résistance si acharnée, Aragorn un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt et qui ne se renouvellerait jamais plus : il gifla Pandora. Extrêmement choquée, cette dernière se calma subitement et se tint la joue, comme si une marque y avait été incrustée. Elle dévisagea alors Aragorn qui la regardait, écarlate de honte.

La Honte, sentiment nouveau pour un homme qui n'avait jamais eu de raison d'en avoir. Sentiment qui le marqua et qu'il se jura ne plus jamais avoir. Il voulut s'excuser, mais, comme avec Legolas, Pandora ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Aragorn avait remarqué qu'une fureur grandissait, remarquablement visible. Lorsqu'elle se lâcha, ce fut sans contenance : elle ne parla pas, elle hurla :

« Odieux et méprisable personnage, tu es donc comme tout le monde ! »

Les yeux embués de larmes, Pandora détailla le Rôdeur du regard et elle se jeta dans ses bras, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus sincère qu'avec Elrond.

« Vraiment, Pandora, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé et confus de ce que je t'ai fait subir. Peut-être suis-je plus orgueilleux que ce que je ne pensais, et j'ai crainte d'être devenu l'un de ces gouverneurs qui n'admettent pas la moindre résistance… Mais je t'en demande bien pardon. »

Puis il demanda presque timidement :

« T'ais-je fait souffrir ? »

La jeune fille répondit que non d'une manière si convaincante et si honnête qu'Aragorn la crut. En vérité, il l'avait souffleté avec violence.

Le Rôdeur décréta :

« Nous avons vécu une journée bien trop émotive. Nous allons nous installer pour passer la nuit en dessous de cet arbre. »

Il désigna un imposant végétal qu'on pourrait aujourd'hui nommer : pin parasol. En réalité, il désirait faire parler sa jeune amie à propos de certaines affaires à cause desquelles elle semblait tant se tracasser.

Avisant tout d'abord les blessures de la jeune Amazone, il lui procura la plante coagulante dont elle avait besoin :

« Merci, lui dit-elle, je crois que c'est ce que j'avais oublié : je me suis mise à saigner, il y a deux jours. C'est cela qui m'a ralenti.

-Quand tu exprime : ''c'est ce que j'avais oublié'', cela signifie pour toi que, si tu y avais songé, tu l'aurais...

-Volé ? Certainement pas ! J'aurais simplement observé une de ces plantes que tu con- serves avec tant de soin et j'en aurais cueilli dans la campagne. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Aragorn, car il enchaîna immédiatement sur un autre sujet :

« Pourquoi donc ton cheval n'a-t-il pas flanché devant mon épée ? Il semblait bien résolu à me tuer. Si tu n'étais intervenue…

-Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Khelm serait prêt à tout pour me sauver, prêt même à mourir. Si je ne l'en avais pas empêché, il ne resterait plus grand chose de toi à l'heure qu'il est. Tu as eu une chance _insolente_, répondit l'Amazone.

-C'était toi qui lui avais ordonné de te protéger ? Ou plutôt de réduire en charpie ce qui bougeait à moins de dix pieds de lui ? demanda Aragorn d'un air sermonneur.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle ''protéger'', si celui qui approche est nanti de mauvaises intentions. Donne-moi tes mains, s'il-te-plait, je t'ai fait des écorchures superficielles et je désire te les nettoyer. »

''Écorchures superficielles'' était un euphémisme : Pandora avait causé au Rôdeur de profondes coupures. Sans hésiter, elle remplit un bol d'eau grâce à une source et y versa une poignée de gros sel – qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. L'Amazone lui demanda d'y tremper sa main, tout en lui tendant le bol. Aragorn y consentit, mais il ressentit une douleur si vive qu'il ne put s'empêcher de retirer sa main. Ce geste avait une raison, car le sel – qui agissait, faisant son travail de désinfectant – brûlait également cruellement les plaies du Rôdeur. Pandora, ne désirant pas montrer qu'elle l'avait vu commettre un acte de faiblesse, lui fit remarquer qu'il fallait laisser plus longtemps la main à tremper avant de plonger l'autre. Aragorn sourit à cette remarque. Lorsque Pandora lui empoigna sa seconde main, il fut surpris de ne pas sentir une peau rugueuse, mais constata que celle de l'Amazone était douce et d'une finesse remarquable.

Après avoir mangé, Pandora expliqua le ciel au Rôdeur, qui n'en connaissait qu'une partie. Elle démontra qu'il était facile – avec un peu d'entraînement – de découvrir un petit point rouge et un autre légèrement bleuté, qui n'étaient autre que Mars et Vénus. Elle désigna la Lune en nommant ses mers et ses cratères sans en omettre un seul. L'Amazone déclara que l'Astre de la Nuit ne leur dévoilait que sa mauvaise face. Elle expliqua également que si un puissant halo s'émanait de la Lune, c'était dû aux rayons dorés que produisaient des montagnes d'or. Pandora fut alors prise de nostalgie et de poésie, ce qui marqua Aragorn. À son tour, celui-ci conta des histoires à la mode elfique, sur le Soleil, cette fois. Comment des Hommes, Elfes, Nains, Semi-Hommes et Amazones y avaient vécu en harmonie. Mais un jour, l'or fut découvert. Par la suite, mensonge, tromperie, vol et meurtre naquirent et tous les peuples et toutes les créatures furent chassés de l'Astre du Jour. Depuis, le Soleil demeurait rouge et doré : couleur du sang qui avait coulé pour la couleur de l'or.

Après ces contes à faire rêver – mais principalement méditer – les deux compagnons s'endormirent paisiblement.

Le lendemain, Aragorn se réveilla seul : Pandora était partie avec Khelm. Il songea que, vraiment, on ne pouvait vouer aucune confiance à la jeune fille. Il sella son cheval et jeta un regard aux alentours pour déceler la présence d'armes ou de messages que l'Amazone aurait pu laisser. Mais rien n'aurait pu prouver que Pandora avait séjourné dans ces lieux. Tristement, et songeant que la jeune fille ne voulait plus de sa compagnie, Aragorn prit la direction de Beorn. Après une demi-heure de course au petit trot, il crut entendre derrière lui son nom prononcé distinctement. Il se retourna et vit Khelm, monter de Pandora, arriver au triple galop.

« Pourquoi est-tu parti ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur du Rôdeur.

-Je croyais que tu t'étais définitivement brouillée avec nous et que tu ne voulais plus du groupe.

-Quand je fais semblant d'apprécier quelqu'un, c'est forcément pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours à qui j'aurais pu faire plaisir, répondit catégoriquement l'Amazone.

-Alors où étais-tu donc partie ? continua Aragorn.

-J'étais simplement allée faire boire Khelm, mais comme la source ne suffisait pas, j'ai dû chercher une rivière plus abondante. J'ai emporté mes armes pour éviter de me faire surprendre. »

Songeant alors aux deux créatures, Aragorn la questionna à ce sujet.

« Oui, elles ont croisé mon chemin – ou plutôt ai-je croisé le leur – et elles ont essayé de me tenir captive. Disons que j'étais passablement en colère lorsque j'ai fait leur rencontre. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler de telles bestioles ! Peut-être sont-ce les créatures que des Elfes ont vu pénétrer dans le royaume de Thranduil, ajouta-t-elle pensivement. A ce propos, Legolas t'a-t-il informé des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis enfuie ? continua Pandora.

-En effet.

-T'en a-t-il parlé en détails, rien ne t'a semblé incongru ?

-Non, cela m'a semblé un récit très complet, répondit l'interrogé.

-Dis-moi, ajouta Pandora avec une certaine gène, n'as-tu vraiment pas confiance en moi ?

-Il est vrai que tu es assez étrange par moment, mais j'ai une totale confiance en toi. »

À demi rassurée, Pandora le questionna :

« Pourquoi, alors, Legolas affirme que non ?

-Te souviens-tu, expliqua Aragorn, quand, en partant de Fondcombe, la première nuit, tu m'as répondu vertement à la question : ''Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas '' ? J'ai alors cru que tu nous trompais et que des remords accablaient ta conscience.

-Ce n'est que cela ? fit Pandora, stupéfaite.

-Eh bien, oui. » termina le Rôdeur.

Ils prirent la route, mais, en chemin, Aragorn remarqua que le front de Pandora s'était plissé et qu'elle semblait très soucieuse. Elle ne reprit goût à la parole qu'après quelques heures de cheminement. L'Amazone questionna son compagnon sur la guerre de Rohan. Il lui expliqua en détails l'attaque des loups et les chevauchées des Rohirhim, dresseurs insurpassables de chevaux. Il lui parla également du gouffre de Helm et d'Eowyn. Précisant que cette dernière avait pris pour époux Faramir, il dut expliquer qui était Boromir – le frère de Faramir – ancien membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Boromir avait péri en tentant vainement de protéger Merry et Pippin contre une bande d'Ourouk-Haï et d'Orques qui avaient pour mission d'enlever le porteur de l'Anneau. Ce dernier était assurément Frodon. Boromir était mort transpercé de maintes flèches qui ne l'avaient pas empêché de tuer et de mettre à mal bon nombre d'Orques. Impressionnée par un tel héroïsme, Pandora resta un instant sans voix.

Aragorn lança soudain son cheval à travers la plaine. Il venait d'apercevoir le petit groupe de leurs amis, menés par Gandalf. Pandora, surprise, fit galoper Khelm de façon à arriver au niveau du Rôdeur. Les cheveux au vent, elle se dressa sur son cheval, les deux pieds posés à la pointe de sa hanche. Elle éclata d'un ricanement sec et violent qui étonna Aragorn. Des éclairs brillants que le soleil faisait jaillir de sa chevelure aveuglaient le Rôdeur lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Pandora. Celle-ci commit alors un acte imprudent : elle bondit en avant – devant Khelm – et son cheval sauta pour se positionner en dessous d'elle. Pandora se stabilisa sur le coursier, qui semblait prendre part à un jeu. Apparemment, l'Amazone désirait attirer l'attention, et n'importe qui aurait pu affirmer qu'elle s'y réussissait à merveille. Dépassant Aragorn et sautant à nouveau, Pandora dégaina un poignard qu'elle propulsa de toutes ses forces vers le petit groupe qui longeait le bois. Le couteau se pointa droit sur Legolas qui, horrifié, n'eut pas le temps de réagir...

_Ba voila, mm si vs ne me laissez pas 2 rewiews, merci à ceux ki suivent ! et, pr lanC un peti Dba : _

_- ki m pandora ? si oui pk ? si nn pk ?_

_-vs etes pour kel couple (dan tte listoire) ?_

_-é a votre avis, pk pandora a vizé legolas ? _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci à lalolie pr ttes tes gentilles rewiews, et à ceux ki suivent ! (mm sils ne me laissent pas de rewiews !).**_

**_Perso pr Lalolie : la suite va donner des réponses à ttes tes questions !_**

**_Bne lecture !_**

__

__

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**(Partie 2)**_

Le couteau se pointa droit sur Legolas qui, horrifié, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le poignard passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

Pandora ne riait plus, à présent, et Aragorn lui demanda :

« Mais es-tu devenue folle ?

-Peut-être, mais pas autant que tu le crois. » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle se rassit, froidement, et ordonna à Khelm de galoper d'un sec claquement de langue.

Sans plus se soucier du poignard, Frodon et Sam accoururent juste devant le grand cheval, pour s'enquérir des nouvelles de l'Amazone. A l'étonnement général, Pandora fit bondir Khelm au-dessus des Hobbits et le fit pénétrer dans le bois, où le poignard s'était perdu. Ses amis la suivirent et découvrirent une créature ignoble – identique à celles que Pandora avait tué lors de sa fuite – gisant dans de la vase. Le poignard était fiché dans son front, exactement entre ses deux yeux, Aragorn et Gimli, ainsi que l'Amazone, durent unir leurs forces pour l'en extraire, tant l'arme était profondément enfoncée. La créature tenait dans sa main crispée un cimeterre aux bords acérés.

« Serait-ce une de ces créatures que les gardiens de la Forêt Noire ont vu pénétrer dans le domaine de votre père, Legolas ? interrogea Merry.

-Je ne sais pas, mais les gardiens les décrivaient comme des créatures discrètes.

-Combien discrètes, maître Elfe, renchérit Pippin. Vous-même n'avez pas perçu les sons que cette horreur émettait. Si Pandora n'avait été là… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la dénommé qui rougit. Et demanda, comme pour changer le fil de la conversation :

« Gimli, Aragorn, pourrais-je récupérer mon poignard, s'il-vous-plait ? »

Aragorn avait gardé le poignard dans la main, il le fit passer à Gimli qui le donna à Pandora en présentant la lame. Malencontreusement, l'Amazone se coupa : la lame était aiguisée au possible.

« Oh ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Je ne connais pas les lois de politesse des armes. », se lamenta Gimli, confus.

Pandora agit comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais elle avait grimacé, lorsqu'elle s'était blessée.

« Quel affreux monstre ! fit remarquer Sam. De quelle race est-ce ?

-Je l'ignore, Sam Gamegie, mais elle a de grandes capacités de discrétion et de dissimulation, répondit Gandalf.

-En tout cas, Pandora leur donnera du fil à retordre : j'ai tout comme l'impression qu'elle est la seule à remarquer ces créatures, reprit Merry.

-Je m'interrogeais, Pandora, comment est-ce possible que tu puisses entendre ces bêtes alors que nous même sommes incapables de percevoir leurs frémissements à deux pas ? »

Cette question pertinente était en fait posée par tous les membres du groupe, mais elle fut traduite par Legolas.

« J'ai des origines étranges, sache-le. Mais si j'avais le moyen de vous donner à tous le perceptibilité de ces_ choses_, je le ferais. »

L'Elfe semblait presque surpris que Pandora lui adresse la parole et le regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Il n'y avait aucune gène dans sa voix. Elle avait toujours raison et elle le savait. Ses amis et ceux qu'elle avait connus étaient au courant : on pouvait tout lui confier.

Ce jour-là, Pandora s'inquiéta : Gandalf parlait en retrait à Legolas. Le fait qui la tourmenta le plus fut qu'à un moment, Gandalf sembla la désigner et ils levèrent tous deux la tête vers elle. Ce sentiment très désagréable d'être épiée poursuivit Pandora jusqu'au moment où Legolas l'interpella en faisant dévier leurs chevaux. Il désirait lui parler seul et lui dit :

« Gandalf m'a expliqué une chose, contre Sauron, il faut s'unir, pas se diviser.

-Les divisions anciennes ou les vieilles blessures ne peuvent se ressouder, murmura la jeune fille.

-Si, elles le peuvent, à condition que chacun y mette du sien. »

Et l'Elfe tendit une paume ouverte à l'Amazone qui, cette fois, ne dédaigna pas l'offre d'amitié. Mais ce ne fut pas sans une hésitation que la jeune fille serra la main de Legolas. Un sourire léger passa alors sur les lèvres de l'Elfe, mais Pandora éperonna Khelm pour rejoindre le groupe sans se détourner.

En entrant dans la Forêt Noire, Aragorn fit promettre à l'Amazone de garder le plus grand silence. En voyant un sourcil levé, le Rôdeur expliqua que nombre d'Elfes demeuraient ici et qu'il valait mieux s'en attirer les bonnes grâces. Pandora ne fit aucune remarque, mais Aragorn songea qu'elle aurait certainement un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire et qu'elle n'était sûrement pas entièrement d'accord pour faire la connaissance d'autres Elfes.

Gripoil – monté de Gandalf – prit la tête du groupe et ses compagnons l'entendirent parler en une langue étrange, douce et mélodieuse.

« Ce sont des Elfes ! » prononça lentement Sam.

Ses amis savaient qu'il vouait une fascination aux Elfes. Il avait entendu moult histoires qui en contaient les aventures, et bien que ce Hobbit connaissait un nombre appréciable d'Elfes – plus que tous les habitants de la Comté – il était toujours très heureux d'en voir, d'en rencontrer.

Ceux-ci étaient encapuchonnés et semblaient assez nerveux.

« Ils ne peuvent nous laisser passer, pour notre sécurité. »

Tous sursautèrent car cette voix ne provenait pas du groupe d'Elfes, mais de Legolas, qui traduisait.

« Nous ne pouvons passer car d'ignobles monstres se sont faufilés dans Mirkwood. Ces gardiens affirment avoir découvert des corps d'Elfes abominablement mutilés. La description qu'ils font des créatures correspond à celle des bêtes que Pandora a tuées.

-Ces Elfes veulent dire que nous avons fait tout ce trajet pour revenir sur nos pas ? interrogea presque imperceptiblement Pandora.

-Pas exactement, ils veulent signifier que les bois ne sont pas sûrs et qu'il est préférable de ne pas les traverser. »

L'un des Elfes tendit un morceau de parchemin qui, d'après Legolas, stipulait clairement l'interdiction de parcourir la forêt. Ce document était signé par l'intendant de ces terres. Apparemment, Gandalf tentait de parlementer, mais, lorsque ses amis le virent revenir en hochant négativement la tête, ils comprirent que les gardiens ne se laisseraient pas fléchir. À ce moment, Pandora s'immobilisa un infime instant et seul Gimli – qui était le plus proche de l'Amazone – sentit sa main courir sous la cape qui couvrait le dos et une bonne partie de la hanche de Pandora. Le Nain barbu ne souffla mot, pensant et espérant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une précaution.

L'Amazone s'aperçut que, cette fois, elle n'était pas la seule à être aux aguets : Legolas s'était aussi interrompu dans ses gestes et un Elfe s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Les muscles de la tempe des deux Elfes s'étaient violemment tendus. Pandora n'eut qu'a croiser le regard du gardien pour que celui-ci lui fasse un imperceptible mouvement de tête de haut en bas. Alors, la jeune Amazone dégaina sa dague – qui était habilement placé sur son côté, près de son épée – et elle la lança avec une vitesse folle à quelques centimètres de la face du second Elfe. Tous entendirent un glapissement à glacer le sang. Tous surent que, encore une fois, Pandora avait fait mouche. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que le poignard de l'Amazone revienne aussi vite qu'il était parti, droit sur elle. Tous virent venir, sans pouvoir l'arrêter, la Mort…

Au moment précis où la dague allait atteindre le sternum de la jeune fille, une flèche siffla. Cette flèche vint heurter la garde de la dague qui dévia et se ficha dans un arbre, plus loin que le cœur du végétal. La flèche avait subi un tel choc que sa course avait été stoppée net et la pointe était venue se ficher devant Pandora qui ramassa la flèche. Empennée de vert et comportant des caractéristiques elfiques, tous surent qu'elle avait été décochée par un Elfe ayant de remarquables capacités archères. Pandora tendit la flèche à Legolas en le remerciant. Gandalf annonça qu'il avait pu retrouver la créature, elle était morte après le lancer du couteau – ultime vengeance.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela devient une manie de vous sauver mutuellement la vie ! »

Merry prononça ces mots avec une certaine hilarité dans le regard et dans la voix car il connaissait la légère antipathie qui restait entre Legolas et Pandora.

Seul Frodon remarqua que l'Amazone avait accordé un de ses rares sourires à Legolas.

L'un des Elfes parla alors à l'adresse de Pandora et de Legolas :

« C'est la première fois que je vois une dague et une flèche lancés avec autant de dextérité. En ces conditions, nous pouvons vous laisser passer sans scrupules. »

Avant de repartir à l'opposé du groupe, le second Elfe se retourna et affirma, l'air songeur :

« Vous êtes bien le fils de votre père, Legolas…

_**Rewiewez et retournez au chapitre précédent pour répondre à mes questions...**_

**A SUIVRE :**

**Un bal elfique auquel participera bien malgré elle un jeune Amazone...**

**Kisses...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou ! Voilà la suite, le chapitre 6 qui se déroule en 3 parties…**_

_**Au programme… Un bal… Des Elfes… Des casses d'Amazone… Tout pour vous mettre de bonne humeur dès la rentrée !**_

_**Une excellente lecture.**_

_**Sha.**_

_**Remerciements à :**_

_**Estelwing : merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! **_

_**A ce sujet : Estel, c'est bien le petit nom d'Aragorn ? Où je me tompe ?…**_

**_PS : en raison des rentrées scolaires, je ne pourrais plus publier QUOTIDIENNEMENT l'histoire._**

**_Donc, passez tous les 2 jours._**

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Mirkwood**_

Legolas l'avait bien signifié, le domaine de Thranduil, son père, était formidablement envoûtant. Pandora elle-même semblait plus calme, moins agressive et nerveuse. La forêt était accueillante, mais aussi endormante et les branches des arbres oscillaient doucement. La lourde colère qui avait été perçue par Merry et Pippin, lors de leur rencontre avec les Ents, n'était pas présente, bien au contraire.

« Je crois m'être induite en erreur, avoua Pandora, après mûre réflexion, la Forêt Noire vaut bien l'extrême Harad. »

Frodon échangea un regard de malice avec Sam, car tous deux avaient remarqué l'expression peu convaincue de l'Amazone.

Les compagnons marchèrent longtemps avant que Gandalf permette une pause revigorante. Les Hobbits s'affalèrent bruyamment sur le sol, éreintés, tandis que Gimli restait debout pour mieux profiter des éclats dorés du sous-bois. Gandalf s'assit sur un rocher plat pour fumer une pipe et Legolas respira si profondément l'air pur de la forêt que ses amis purent voir sa cage thoracique se soulever. Aragorn, quant à lui, restait aux aguets car il craignait une nouvelle attaque des créatures ou même leurs représailles. Il lui était pourtant impossible de garder un œil sur Pandora qui, libre comme l'air, était partie grimper aux arbres. Personne ne pouvait déterminer l'endroit où elle se trouvait tant elle était silencieuse.

Bientôt, le Rôdeur la vit revenir. L'Amazone avait l'air nerveuse et inquiète. Elle s'approcha de Gandalf :

« Gandalf, je vous en prie, il faut partir. Dix créatures arrivent, armées jusqu'aux dents !

-Sont-elles trop proches ou avons-nous le temps de nous en aller ?

-Elles ne nous ont pas encore repérées, mais elles ont l'air endurantes. Ces affreuses bêtes se situent à deux au sud ne notre campement.

-Bien. Plions bagages et dirigeons-nous vers le Palais du Roi des Elfes. » annonça fortement Gandalf.

Tandis que les autres se préparaient à partir, Aragorn demanda au vieil homme :

« N'est-il pas déconseillé, même dangereux de mener Pandora chez les Elfes ?

-Il est d'abord préconisé de mettre de la distance entre nous et ces… bêtes. Nos vies et celle de Pandora sont plus importantes que tout autre chose, même l'honneur de notre amie ! Si cela l'ennuie de se montrer à visage découvert, elle pourra toujours porter une houppelande. »

Gandalf donna le signal du départ, la caravane vivante débutant par le magicien et Aragorn et se terminant par l'Amazone.

Frodon, Merry, Sam et Pippin se laissèrent distancer pour pouvoir parler à Pandora tout à leur aise.

« Dites-nous, Pandora… commença Frodon.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je n'en prendrais pas ombrage, coupa gentiment l'Amazone.

-D'accord, continua le Hobbit amusé, comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas combattu les créatures, comme près de la rivière ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait car, la dernière fois, elles ignoraient la présence de tout le groupe. J'aurai été tuée, pas vous : c'était moi qui prenais tous les risques. »

Frodon acquiesça, mais il se posait toujours une question.

« Pourquoi ne dites… Pardon : pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Aragorn ou à Gandalf que tu peux te battre ?

-Ils le savent déjà. »

Malgré cette réponse, Frodon pensait que les deux hommes se sentaient responsables d'elle. Le Hobbit songeait également que, aux yeux d'Aragorn qui ne connaissait encore que peu de choses aux Amazones, Pandora n'était qu'une enfant. Frodon se décida à en parler au Rôdeur.

« Aragorn, sous-estimez-vous Pandora ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas, mais elle n'est pas habilitée à manier proprement une arme, elle est encore jeune.

-Mais sa jeunesse cache une puissance et un courage remarquables ! Vous ignorez donc qu'elle a décimé plus de dix de ces ''créatures''. »

En surprenant un regard abasourdi, Frodon sut bel et bien que lui et ses amis étaient les seuls à connaître les véritables capacités de Pandora. Sam, Merry et Pippin, qui s'étaient approchés, soutinrent chaudement leur ami. Ils contèrent l'exploit de l'Amazone avec force gestes et détails. Aragorn s'interrogea :

« Pourquoi alors ne le dit-elle pas ? Pourquoi nous cache-t-elle certaines choses ? »

Les Hobbits défendirent Pandora en affirmant que sa modestie était grande, mais ils ne purent convaincre Aragorn. Septique, une barre lui traversait le front.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Gandalf n'avait découvert de lieu où passer la nuit. Pendant que tous les autres se reposaient sous un chêne doré par l'automne, Legolas songea soudain au feuillet qui était tombé de la poche de Pandora. Il le prit et se dirigea vers celle à qui le billet appartenait.

« Tiens, dit-il en le lui tendant, il était tombé lorsque tu étais dans la caverne. Je l'ai gardé, de peur que tu ne le perdes à nouveau. »

Pandora marmonna un ''merci'' presque inaudible. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et elle ouvrit la lettre avec précautions.

« Oh ! Comment est-ce seulement possible ! »

Alerté par le cri, Aragorn s'approcha pour demander ce qui s'était produit. Il fut alarmé par la pâleur de Pandora.

« T'es-t-il arrivé quelque malheur impromptu ? questionna prudemment Legolas, sachant à présent que l'Amazone était sujette aux crises de colère.

-Oui, et non… Mon passé m'a retrouvé… »

Et Pandora tourna le dos à ses deux amis. Elle avait, pour la première fois, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Gimli, inquiet pour elle, voulut arrêter l'Amazone qui s'enfuit dans la forêt. Mais une main se posa sur l'épaule du Nain : c'était Aragorn qui avait stoppé le mouvement de Gimli.

« Laissez-la, Gimli. Quelque chose d'imprévu est tombé sur elle comme la foudre.

-Je donnerai jusqu'à ma hache pour l'apaiser et ramener un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle est presque toujours gentille et a un cœur d'or, malgré une façade dure et abrupte.

-Peut-être, mais si elle désire la solitude, mieux vaut ne pas la brusquer. » conseilla Aragorn.

Cependant, Pandora était partie dans un arbre, s'essayant à en gagner la cime. Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet de l'arbre, un panorama hors du commun s'offrit à elle. L'Amazone découvrit une forêt rousse, presque dorée, par endroits. Alors, Pandora remarqua un mouvement anormal dans les sous-bois. Décidant d'aller voir ce qu'il en retournait, la jeune fille passa d'un arbre à l'autre, à la manière d'un gibbon. Utilisant adresse, agilité et discrétion, elle parvint sur les lieux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire. La scène qui se livrait à ses yeux lui était presque insoutenable : une trentaine de créatures tranchaient grossièrement les arbres…

Environ cinq souches gisaient sur le sol, déchiquetées et fracassées, les arbres à qui appartenaient ces souches avaient été découpées en copeaux maintenant éparpillés sur le sol. Dégoûtée par autant de manque de soin, Pandora voulut se glisser parmi les branches pour informer Gandalf du fait, mais une geste d'une des créatures raviva son attention. Cette créature avait empoigné un grand tonneau et, d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, avait déversé son contenu sur les copeaux. C'était un liquide noir et gluant, mais son odeur rappela quelque chose à l'Amazone. _De la sève de pin_. Intriguée, Pandora se pencha pardessus sa branche et s'aperçut qu'une deuxième créature avait empoigné deux pierres : du silex et du quartz. Ce monstre commença à frotter et à cogner ces cailloux entre eux, au-dessus de la sève. Au bout d'un instant, la créature lâcha les pierres et s'éloigna en courant, suivie de ses semblables.

Attendant la disparition des grognements, Pandora sauta prudemment sur la sève – commençant à durcir – en faisant bien attention à ne pas se coller les pieds. Elle vit alors un creux qui était devenu rougeâtre. Curieuse, l'Amazone voulut toucher le rouge, mais lorsque ses doigts l'effleurèrent, elle ressentit une vive douleur. Pandora comprit que les créatures comptaient mettre le feu à la forêt. Ces braises ravivèrent un souvenir effroyable dans l'esprit de l'Amazone. Réprimant un frisson d'épouvante, celle-ci surmonta sa souffrance et sa peur et préleva la sève déjà chaude pour ensuite la jeter dans une petite mare de boue. Le feu s'éteignit en sifflant.

« Une araignée géante, des monstres, et enfin du feu… Que va-t-il donc m'arriver de nouveau ? se demanda Pandora à voix haute.

Des Elfes, peut-être ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna en sortant son épée. Elle découvrit tout un groupe d'Elfes, les pointes des flèches braquées sur elle. Se rendant compte que toute tentative de défense serait inutile, Pandora baissa son arme, tout en la gardant en main. Elle interrogea :

« Que voulez-vous ? Soyez prompts, je n'ai pas la vie devant moi !

-Si nous découvrons que tu es ici en fraude, il est certain que tu n'auras _pas _la vie devant toi, dit un Elfe qui semblait ''supérieur''. Nous allons t'emmener chez Thranduil, où… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car Pandora l'en empêcha :

« Thranduil, n'est-ce pas le père de… »

A cet instant, Legolas déboucha sur le coté. Il ne vit pas tout de suite les Elfes qui, eux, s'inclinèrent cérémonieusement à son arrivée.

« Pandora, toute la communauté te cherche ! fit Legolas d'un ton de reproche. Pourquoi restais-tu sourde à nos appels ?

-Serait-il possible que tu explique aux courtisans de _ton_ père que je suis ici tout à fait légalement ? riposta l'interpellée. »

D'un air contrarié, les Elfes se retirèrent sans autre forme de procès, dès les premiers reproches du fils de leur maître. Celui-ci s'étonna alors car il avait découvert la plaque de résine qui avait à présent durci.

« Serait-ce toi qui aurais fait ce joli travail ?

-Non, cette sève était destinée à brûler, je l'en ait empêchée. »

Et Pandora expliqua à Legolas ce que les créatures avaient tenté de faire. Son interlocuteur décida d'en parler au chef des gardes, qui patrouillaient régulièrement en forêt.

« Tout d'abord, il faut en informer Gandalf, fit remarquer la jeune fille, peu désireuse de faire plu ample connaissance d'Elfes. »

Sur le chemin du retour, l'Amazone confia ses impressions à Legolas.

« C'est la première fois que des Elfes me rencontrent sans me connaître… »

Elle s'interrompit un bref instant, puis continua en hochant la tête :

« Sont-ils aussi violents, d'habitude ? Car, tels qu'ils étaient, je crois qu'ils auraient été capables de m'emprisonner et de me tuer…

_ça vous a plu ? si oui, envoyez moi deux rewiews, sinon, envoyez-m'en 3. Merci !_

_Au fait : donnez-moi des hypothèses pour la suite :_

_qui meurt ?_

_qui tombe amoureux ?_

_qui déteste qui ?_

_et plein d'autres trucs…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour ttes vos rewiews !_

_Spécial Lalolie : tu t'es trompée pour… tu verras bien…_

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**(Partie 2)**_

_**Mirkwood**_

« Sont-ils aussi violents, d'habitude ? Car, tels qu'ils étaient, je crois qu'ils auraient été capables de m'emprisonner.

-Bien, cela te donnera une leçon, fit une voix grave devant eux, je t'interdis désormais de t'éloigner du camp. »

Cette voix appartenait à Gandalf qui paraissait soucieux et légèrement en colère. Pandora se défendit aussitôt :

« Gandalf, je suis assez grande pour me battre – surtout contre des Elfes –, ajouta-t-elle d'un air taquin. Sans moi, la Forêt Noire serait en proie aux flammes, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Legolas approuva ces paroles d'un léger balancement de tête, pour ensuite raconter l'histoire au vieil homme.

Aragorn, suivi de ses compagnons, arriva sur ces entrefaites. Tous comprirent que Mirkwood avait échappé à de considérables dommages. Le Rôdeur prit la parole :

« Il serait sage de demander asile à votre père, Legolas.

-Je veux bien, glissa Pandora, mais je t'en prie, dis aux Elfes que je suis là-bas en toute légalité.

-Oui, Aragorn, il faut le leur dire ! fit faussement Legolas. Sinon, ils seraient bien capables de faire du mal à notre _chère _Pandora ! »

Tous remarquèrent une panique exagérée et feinte sur les traits de l'Elfe, qui ajouta le geste à la parole en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de l'Amazone. Celle-ci, l'air écœurée, se dégagea vivement en lui faisant une grimace qui valait celle d'un orque.

« S'il-te-plait, garde cette pose, tu es vraiment radieuse ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, Legolas s'attira les foudres de Pandora.

Arrivés au Palais du Roi des Elfes, la magnifique porte en or qui en défendait l'accès était verrouillée. Gandalf y frappa et une voix sèche lui demanda de se présenter, lui, ainsi que ses compagnons. Les Hobbits s'extasiaient sur les motifs ornementaux de la porte à double battants, et en complimentaient Legolas. Cette porte s'entrouvrit alors pour laisser pénétrer le groupe et les chevaux. Lorsque Pandora passa, le portier l'arrêta et interrogea Aragorn :

« Qui est-ce ?

-C'est une Amazone, et quiconque essayerait de lui ôter, ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, le payerait de sa personne, aussi importante soit-elle.

-Quant à moi, intervint Legolas, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller une flèche pour abattre celui qui attenterait à sa vie.

-Ce n'est pas à un Elfe de me protéger, répliqua froidement Pandora, tu as payé ta dette, et je t'en remercie. Mais à présent, il faut que j'arrive à me débrouiller _seule_. »

Les joues de l'Elfe s'embrasèrent, mais l'Amazone esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt. Gandalf prit la décision de rendre visite à Thranduil qui les accueillit avec force manifestations de joie.

« Cher Gandalf, comment vous portez-vous ? interrogea l'Elfe après avoir salué son fils, Aragorn, les Hobbits et le Nain. D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre, continua-t-il d'un air plus terne, de graves choses se préparent. »

Alors, le Magicien prit Thranduil à part, comme il l'avait fait pour Aragorn.

« Thranduil, fit le vieil homme, préparez-vous à entendre une pénible nouvelle : Sauron a survécu. »

L'interpellé dévisagea un instant Gandalf, qui semblait alors plus vieux, puis se mit à parler, sans aucune surprise sur le visage.

« Je le savais, j'en avais l'intuition, depuis longtemps… Sauron avait acquis bien trop de puissance pour être détruit à jamais. Qu'elles ont été ses premières victimes ?

-Les Amazones, de l'Extrême Harad, répondit Gandalf.

-Ce peuple sauvage ? Il est pourtant réputé pour sa violence de caractère, les démons de Sauron seraient donc assez puissants pour…

-… tuer les miens, sinistre exploit, éructa une voix. »

Thranduil et Gandalf se retournèrent et s'aperçurent que Pandora avait écouté une bonne partie de la conversation. Le vieil homme resta de marbre, mais l'Elfe parut nerveux.

« Je suis une Amazone, se présenta l'indiscrète, venue pour venger les miens et mettre à mal ce chien de Sauron.

-Et que cela nous plaise ou non, elle est décidée à nous accompagner jusqu'au bout, père. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Legolas, tous remarquèrent la ressemblance frappante entre les traits des deux Elfes. Tous perçurent le même timbre de voix et tous comprirent à quel point l'aura de puissance qui émanait du père et du fils était impressionnante.

« Je crois que l'Elfe rencontré dans la forêt avait raison, _tu es bien le fils de ton père_, murmura Pandora à Legolas avant de s'adresser à Thranduil lui-même, où pourrai-je installer Khelm, votre_ majesté_ ? »

Le Roi de Mirkwood comprit le ton ironique de la voix de Pandora, mais il ignora cette impertinence et indiqua à l'Amazone le box réservé aux chevaux des voyageurs.

Elle quitta le Palais et emmena son cheval aux stalles désignées. Mais lorsqu'elle en vit la splendeur, elle pensa :

« Jamais, au grand jamais Khelm ne supportera cette richesse ! »

Pandora entraîna discrètement l'équidé jusqu'à la porte, qui pouvait facilement s'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Hésitant un moment, elle enfourcha son cheval et sortit des limites de la cité. Khelm n'eut pas fait dix pas qu'une forme noire tomba lestement des arbres juste devant lui. Il stoppa net, mais ne se cabra pas.

Un bruit de métal retentit dans le calme de la nuit tombante, malgré cela, l'homme ne bougea pas, les bras croisés.

« Je croyais que Gandalf t'avait signifié de ne pas t'éloigner.

-Et moi, je croyais t'avoir signifié que ma vie privée ne concernait que moi ! fit Pandora, rassurée mais en colère, qui avait reconnu Aragorn. Je ne suis plus une enfant et j'ai le droit de ne pas aimer les Elfes. »

Cette fois, Aragorn ne se laissa pas démonter :

« J'ai confiance en toi et je refuse que quelque chose de grave ne t'arrive. »

L'Amazone ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Pour une fois, un être vivant avait réussi à la faire taire.

Un craquement retentit dans le silence de la forêt. Machinalement, Pandora porta la main à son flanc où – unique souvenir de l'araignée – résidait une plaie encore fragile. Dans le même geste, elle y plaqua le cataplasme qu'Aragorn avait confectionné à partir de la plante coagulante.

« Enfin ! Nous vous trouvons, calma la voix rassurée de Frodon.

-Nous vous avons cherché partout ! » renchérit Sam, qui le suivait de près.

Pandora eut l'air réjouie de voir les visages souriants des Hobbits. Aragorn, légèrement inquiet, les interrogea :

« Qui vous envoie ?

-Il s'agit de Thranduil, se chargea de répondre Frodon, il nous a expliqué que la forêt n'était désormais plus sûre. Il nous a demandé de suivre Pandora… pour sa santé, nous a-t-il dit.

-Pour ma santé ? », répéta l'Amazone, incrédule.

Les Hobbits sourirent presque piteusement et les commissures des lèvres du Rôdeur frémirent. Assurément, le Roi des Elfes ne voulait pas qu'une Amazone soit en liberté totale sur ses terres. Pippin et Merry arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, l'air un peu perdu. Ils annoncèrent que le repas allait être servi. Pandora jeta un regard suppliant à Aragorn qui l'ignora royalement, les lèvres à présent agitées de soubresauts. La jeune fille chevaucha Khelm sur le chemin du retour mais, arrivés à la porte, elle décida de laisser le robuste cheval partir dans la forêt.

Aragorn regarda alors Pandora et lui affirma qu'il n'était guère seyant de se présenter à un repas royal en tenue guerrière. Il déclara que la jeune fille devrait porter une robe de parade lors du repas. L'air abasourdi, Pandora interrogea le Rôdeur du regard et de la voix :

« Mais, balbutia-t-elle, j'aurais l'air ridicule ! Jamais je n'ai porté un tel accoutrement.

-Il le faudra, répliqua impitoyablement Aragorn. Il le faudra, si tu veux faire une impression convenable à Thranduil et à sa cour.

-Je ne sais pas me tenir et je n'ai jamais été éduquée par un précepteur, fusa l'Amazone. De surcroît, je ne possède aucune robe à ma mettre : les Elfes se moqueront de moi… »

Aragorn argumenta que les robes ne devaient pas manquer au Palais. On entendit alors un sifflement continu : apparemment, Merry n'avait pas la possibilité d'imaginer Pandora en robe d'apparat. Celle-ci dut être poussée et tirée pour entrer dans ce qui lui tiendrait lieu de chambre. Aragorn l'y traîna de force et fut aidé de Legolas pour fermer la porte à clef. Craignant que l'Amazone ne s'échappe en brisant le verrou, l'Homme et l'Elfe bloquèrent la porte en s'y arc-boutant, tout en riant.

Pandora essaya de parlementer en trouvant des excuses, mais rien n'y fit. Elle expliqua au Rôdeur que ses plaies allaient saigner, que les pans de sa robe allaient la faire tomber…

« Pandora, menaça Legolas, si tu ne sors pas, je dirai à mon père et à sa cour que tu souffre de couardise !

-Ce n'est pas un Elfe qui va me faire peur, et encore moins toi ! »

Malgré cela, elle parut fournir moins d'ardeur pour défoncer la porte. Legolas s'absenta un instant et revint, l'air perturbé :

« L'on jase, à la cour, chuchota-t-il à son ami, tous ont eu vent de l'arrivée d'une Amazone »

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Pour une fois, les gestes de Pandora dénotaient une certaine timidité. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge bordée d'or, c'était une robe fine et assez moulante au torse, l'Amazone avait adroitement réussi à nouer les lacets dans son dos. Elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux bruns d'une manière fort élégante et un diadème très fin avait été attaché à son front. Le diadème était en or et comportait un rubis en son centre. Pandora avait également accroché une ceinture cruciforme écarlate, mais bordée d'un velours doré.

« Je prends congé pour prévenir Thranduil de ton arrivée, lui expliqua Aragorn avant de s'adresser tout bas à Legolas : surveillez-la, on ne sait jamais… »

L'Elfe et l'Amazone restèrent seuls, embarrassés. Au bout d'un instant, ils partirent sur les pas d'Aragorn…

_Alors ? Vs en pensez quoi ?_

_Allez, rewiews, rewiews, rewieeeeeeeeeews ! Je vous aaaaaaiiiiime !_

_Sha._

_PS : Attention : nous sommes arrivés au MILIEU de la fic..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**(Partie 3)**_

_**Merci à ts pour vos gentilles rewiews ! Attention, avis aux amoureux de mn histoire : chapitre haut en couleurs !**_

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle s'éteignit dès l'arrivée de Pandora, solidement accrochée au bras de Legolas. Ce dernier n'avait trouvé que cet intermédiaire pour la faire pénétrer dans l'immense pièce sans faire sensation. Gandalf lut sur les lèvres de l'Amazone – qui semblait hors d'elle :

« Nous nous sommes fait encore plus remarquer que si je n'étais pas entrée ! »

Ils s'avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à la table d'honneur où siégeaient déjà leurs compagnons et Thranduil.

Des chuchotements tels que : « Est-ce _cela_ une Amazone ? – Je m'étonne, car j'ai ouï dire qu'elles étaient sales et qu'elles s'habillaient horriblement et sans aucun goût. – Peut-être est-elle vulgaire et impolie ? – La suite nous l'apprendra ! » accompagnèrent Pandora jusqu'à la table. Elle siffla entre ses dents que si ces Elfes incultes n'arrêtaient pas leurs sarcasmes, ils risquaient de ne pas passer une soirée merveilleuse. L'Amazone se dégagea du bras de Legolas avec un flagrant soupir de soulagement. Legolas pris place sur la chaise qui lui était réservée en poussant un soupir similaire. Gandalf interrogea l'Elfe :

« Est-ce que tout s'est passé convenablement ?

-Mis à part qu'elle a failli briser la mâchoire du portier, oui.

-Vous aurait-il tous deux pris pour un couple ? interrogea Gimli.

-Oui, répondit sombrement Legolas. J'avoue que si ce portier n'avait été un de mes amis d'enfance… »

Gimli et Gandalf se turent mais échangèrent un regard d'intelligence. Ils avaient imaginé sans peine la fureur de l'Amazone.

Celle-ci, discutant avec Frodon, semblait légèrement tendue. Thranduil le remarqua et, n'acceptant pas que l'invité s'ennuie, lui servit à boire une liqueur de mûre. Pandora accepta la coupe d'or avec reconnaissance, mais attendit que le Roi des Elfes porte un toast à la communauté pour porter ses lèvres à la boisson. Gandalf sourit poliment lorsqu'il remarqua la mimique de Pandora lorsqu'elle avala une lampée de liqueur. Ce n'était pas une mimique de dégoût, mais de surprise. Habituée à l'eau claire des sources, l'Amazone ouvrit des yeux étonnés car l'alcool de la liqueur ne lui était pas familier.

Aragorn vit qu'elle buvait et mangeait avec une distinction hors du commun. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'elle imitait geste à geste une jeune Elfe d'une finesse de mouvement incroyable. Mais le Rôdeur resta néanmoins persuadé que la moitié des gestes de Pandora étaient instinctifs.

Lorsque vint l'heure du bal, Gandalf convia l'Amazone à changer de robe, à l'image de toutes les Elfes présentes.

« Je ne sais pas danser ! se défendit la jeune fille.

-Tu donnerais une mauvaise impression de ton peuple, gronda Gandalf.

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait », marmonna Pandora en se levant.

Elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Mais lorsqu'elle revint, un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Même les musiciens cessèrent d'accorder leurs instruments, les cigales s'arrêtèrent de crisser et les oiseaux qui volaient dans l'immense plafond se turent.

La beauté et l'éclat de l'Amazone n'avaient d'égales que les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe qui avait le même gabarit et la même forme que la précédente, mais sa couleur était d'un bleu d'azur uniforme. Seule la ceinture cruciforme – ornée de petits saphirs de couleur limpide – était d'un velours d'un magenta sombre. Le joyau du diadème en argent avait été remplacé par un saphir d'un cyan pur.

Un silence admiratif accompagna Pandora – extrêmement gênée – jusqu'à sa place. L'Elfe qu'elle imitait se leva alors pour applaudir de façon respectueuse, imitée par toute l'assemblée. Cette Elfe se nommait Sharlen et était la sœur de Legolas. La jeune fille s'assit sur son siège, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de lancer un regard assassin à Gandalf.

Une rumeur s'intensifia dans la salle, mais elle fut quasiment aussitôt coupée par les musiciens, qui se mirent à jouer. Des Elfes convièrent alors presque tous une cavalière. Thranduil se leva et entra élégamment dans la danse. Gandalf affirma à Pandora qu'il serait sage qu'elle aille danser.

« Je-ne-sais-pas-danser ! » articula-t-elle.

Les musiciens se turent au bout de quelques morceaux très joliment interprétés.

« Legolas, ordonna son père, tu ouvriras la prochaine danse : je suis éreinté.

-Bien, père », acquiesça l'interpellé.

Lorsque la musique reprit, Legolas se leva et marcha lentement le long de la table d'honneur. Certaines Elfes – les plus jeunes – le regardèrent avec envie, car il devait trouver partenaire. En restant modeste, il faut bien avouer que Legolas était – de loin – le plus bel Elfe qui soit au monde. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors et tendit la main vers Pandora.

« Tu contrariais l'assemblée, si tu refusais l'offre qu'il te fait, prévint Gandalf, il vient de te proposer d'être sa cavalière, précisa-t-il.

-Mais j'ignore tout de… »

Personne ne sut ce que Pandora ignorait car Gimli la poussa vers Legolas.

« Si tu sors vivant de cette histoire, les Amazones se feront naturaliser Elfes ! »

La jeune fille murmura ces paroles d'un air menaçant alors que les musiciens jouaient une mélodie mélancolique.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Je ne sais absolument pas danser, geignit l'Amazone.

-J'ai agi ainsi car le rouge aux joues te va à ravir… »

L'Elfe grimaça de douleur car Pandora venait de lui écraser – délibérément – le pied.

« … et tes pas de danse sont exquis !

-J'étais persuadée que tu apprécierais ce dernier », rétorqua l'Amazone.

En réalité, Pandora dansait avec une grâce infinie et ne marchait – presque – jamais sur les pieds de son partenaire.

Lors du premier morceau, personne n'était venu rejoindre les deux danseurs, mais dès que les violonistes entamèrent un morceau vif – le second – plusieurs Elfes et leurs compagnes se déplacèrent vers la piste. Au bout de la troisième mélodie, Pandora cessa brusquement de virevolter et courut vers sa chambre, sans se rendre compte que Legolas l'avait suivi. Elle s'assit sur le grand lit à baldaquin et tâta le lieu où devait se trouver sa plaie.

« Non, tu ne saignes pas. »

La jeune fille sursauta en dévisageant son cavalier qui s'était appuyé contre la porte. L'Elfe s'avança prudemment, redoutant une crise de fureur, mais – comme elle ne le repoussait pas – il s'assit sur le lit et saisit doucement le menton de Pandora pour tourner son visage vers le sien. L'Amazone sentit son cœur battre la chamade et elle se rendit compte qu'elle et Legolas étaient près, _si _près…

Ils ne reparurent pas au bal. Aragorn dut attendre que les premiers convives présentent leur contentement et leurs remerciements pour s'éloigner sans paraître impoli. Il passa la tête dans l'interstice entre la porte et le mur de la jeune fille et resta frappé de stupéfaction devant ce qui se livrait à ses yeux

Pandora et Legolas s'embrassaient tendrement.

Presque choqué, mais heureux, Aragorn voulut refermer la porte tout doucement. Un froissement de vêtements l'en empêcha : le Rôdeur se rendit compte que Thranduil se tenait juste derrière lui. Il glissa son regard dans la pièce et il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la romantique scène. Son teint pâle d'Elfe devint plus blanc encore et il passa son chemin, d'un air extrêmement outré. Aragorn ferma la porte sans aucun bruit ; à l'évidence, les deux tourtereaux n'avaient rien remarqué…

Le lendemain fut annoncé une nouvelle frappante : Gandalf avait eu le ventre traversé de part en part par une lance. Le magicien ne s'était pas laissé faire, deux de ses agresseurs – les ''créatures'' – gisaient sur le sol. La lance n'était heureusement pas empoisonnée, mais Gandalf se faisait vieux et de l'action, dans un état aussi critique, n'aurait pas été la bienvenue.

Ses amis ne prirent la route uniquement que lorsqu'ils surent que le vieil homme allait survivre à sa blessure. Lorsque le soleil parvint à son zénith, Pandora s'approcha d'Aragorn pour l'interroger :

« N'as-tu pas trouvé que la liqueur était bien trop alcoolisée ? Ne t'as-t-elle pas fait monter la tête ?

-Non, sourit le Rôdeur, que lui reprocherais-tu ? »

L'Amazone ne répondit rien, mais ses joues devinrent cramoisies. Aragorn se retint de rire car Legolas était venu – l'instant d'avant – lui faire les mêmes confidences.

Frodon comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas entre l'Elfe et la jeune fille. Il y avait de quoi car l'un évitait le regard de l'autre et vice-versa. Bien sûr, la situation aurait pu devenir plaisante – même comique – si elle n'avait été embarrassante. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, Aragorn en eut assez. Il offrit à ses compagnons de poursuivre le chemin par la Rivière de la Forêt, en pirogue, naturellement – les montures suivraient sur le coté.

Frodon et Sam furent placés ensemble, Merry et Pippin aussi et le Rôdeur décida de pagayer avec Gimli. Ne restant plus qu'une pirogue, Legolas et Pandora se virent contraints de s'y installer tous les deux. Merry se mit à rire sous cape, comprenant la taquinerie d'Aragorn.

Celui-ci avait attaché les pirogues entre elles par une corde pour éviter que les remous ne les sépare. Arrivés à une bifurcation, le Rôdeur annonça aux occupants de la pirogue de tête qu'il fallait virer à droite pour éviter de dangereux courants, accompagnés de sables mouvants extrêmement enlisant. Pandora se trouvait dans l'embarcation susdite et elle jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Legolas qui le lui rendit. D'un même effort, les deux rameurs poussèrent leurs pirogues vers le bras gauche avec ardeur.

Lorsque Aragorn comprit l'intention de l'Elfe et de l'Amazone, il hurla :

« NON ! »

Mais il était trop tard, la caravane d'embarcations était déjà trop avancée. Elle avait pris de la vitesse et le courant malmenait les pirogues qui ne ressemblaient plus qu'à de minuscules brindilles face à la fureur rugissante de la rivière. Tout ce vacarme ne put en couvrir un autre : un immense geyser surgit du bras droit du fleuve. Un piège de Sauron. Mesurant près de cinquante mètres, il était constitué de magma en fusion et d'eau bouillante. Tous purent constater à quel point le liquide était brûlant, tous ressentirent une chaleur quasi-étouffante, l'espace d'un instant. Mais cet instant aurait suffit à tuer tous les compagnons, si Pandora et Legolas n'avaient fait le bon choix.

Le choc fut si intense que l'impression d'une légère accalmie s'empara des occupants de petits bateaux, même Pandora s'était un peu redressée sur le fond du canoë. Fatale erreur. Un déviement brutal du courant fit tanguer la pirogue. Legolas, d'une brusque poussée d'épaules, parvint à la rendre plus stable. Le combat incessant de l'équilibre ne se finit qu'à la rencontre du bras droit et du bras gauche – qui formèrent alors une rivière droite, unie et calme.

L'Elfe se retourna, pour vérifier que Pandora n'avait pas subi de graves séquelles, il découvrit avec horreur une place vide, atrocement vide. Il eut l'impression que sa tête tournait, il fut pris d'un affreux vertige, mais la réalité lui parvint, dure et cruelle : l'Amazone avait basculé dans les eaux impitoyables de la Rivière de la Forêt.

Legolas put peser le sens du terme : ''On ne connaît ceux qu'on aime que lorsqu'ils ont disparu''. Oui, il dut s'avouer qu'il portait plus que de l'affection à Pandora. Mais à présent, ce n'était plus la peine d'y songer : l'Amazone était irrévocablement perdue. La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber lorsque la compagnie fit halte ; personne ne posa de question, chacun savait ce qu'il était arrivé à la jeune fille. Le reflet pétillant des yeux de Gimli avait disparu et les Hobbits n'étaient plus d'humeur maligne. Le sourire qui se lisait auparavant sur les lèvres d'Aragorn semblait inexistant – comme les jours qui suivirent la mort d'Arwen. Quant à Legolas, il paraissait assommé, assis sur une branche d'arbre. Une personne attentive aurait pu déceler deux larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. Ce fut tout. Sa tristesse intérieure était indescriptible, terrible. Sam proposa à manger, mais le cœur n'y était pas et personne ne parla. Frodon remarqua alors que Khelm n'était plus parmi les autres chevaux.

« Ce n'est pas un cheval ordinaire, il a dû comprendre ce que sa maîtresse était devenue. »

Il détourna la tête en songeant cela, car il sentait ses yeux devenir humides.

S'allonger pour dormir n'aurait pas été nécessaire tant la fatigue et la tristesse avaient rendu fourbue la communauté. Ce fut une nuit peuplée de cauchemars effrayants, et chacun se leva en ayant la ferme impression de n'avoir dormi de la nuit. Pendant la matinée, les épaules de Pippin – le plus jeune de la troupe – étaient secouées de violents sanglots silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent en pirogue, personne n'osait regarder l'eau calme et claire, de peur d'y voir flotter le corps gonflé et sans vie de l'Amazone. Frodon et ses amis avaient les yeux rougis et brûlants. Ils semblaient avoir perdu à jamais le sens du rire et de la joie. Comment imaginer que, deux jours plus tôt, Pandora dansait au Palais du Roi des Elfes ? Chacun espérait n'avoir blessé la jeune fille en lui parlant méchamment. Aussi, avant d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un, réfléchissez toujours à ce que vous allez lui dire, de peur que ce ne se soit la dernière fois…

_ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre..._

_rewiews pour que soit honorée un grande guerrière..._

_:'''-(_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Encore un !**_

_**ET OUI !**_

_**Si je vous ennuie dites-le !**_

_**Et encore merci à Lalolie et Estelwing pr vos rewiews !**_

_**Vous allez voir…**_

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**La fureur de Legolas**_

Pagayant sans entrain, Frodon eut soudain une vision d'horreur : un cadavre inerte couvert d'algues brunes était rapidement poussé dans sa direction. Les jointures des articulations des mains du Hobbit étaient devenues blanches et sa mâchoire s'était crispée jusqu'à en être livide. Son cri d'effroi se métamorphosa en un râle impuissant lorsque le corps coula à pic, ne laissant que des algues à la surface.

« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Frodon ? interrogea doucement Sam.

-Pandora… son corps… il… il était là ! »

Désemparé et horrifié, Frodon désigna les remous qui indiquaient l'emplacement précédent du corps. À cet instant, ils entendirent un hurlement suivi d'un bruit de chute dans l'eau.

« Legolas, pensa tristement Sam, embarrassé, le cadavre de Pandora a dû heurter sa pirogue ! »

Un rire qu'il connaissait bien le cloua sur place.

« Aragorn ! Jamais tu ne croiras ce que Legolas m'a dit ! D'après lui, je suis morte ! »

C'était impossible, et pourtant… Le miracle avait eu lieu : Pandora s'en était tirée.

Aussitôt, le Rôdeur stoppa les embarcations et les traîna sur une plage. Pandora s'allongea sur le sable avec délices ; pour la réchauffer, Aragorn alluma un feu dont les flammes semblaient faire revivre les visages de ses amis. L'Amazone se fit prier pour qu'elle explique comment elle était sortie du monstrueux courant :

« C'est simple, l'eau était assez profonde par endroits, malgré toujours quelque peu impressionnant. J'ai pris ma respiration et je me suis laissée glisser. La durée d'apnée était si longue que je me suis évanouie. La fortune était avec moi car la Rivière m'a préservée de tout mal et m'a entraînée jusqu'à vous. J'étais couverte d'algues lorsque je me suis éveillée. Voulant faire une gentille farce à Legolas, je me suis approchée du petit bateau et l'ai légèrement poussé. Voilà toute l'histoire, conclut-elle.

-Tu omets de préciser que, sitôt dans l'eau, tu as tout mis en œuvre pour me noyer ! » protesta Legolas, trempé – également – jusqu'aux os.

Alors, toute la compagnie éclata d'un joyeux rire. « Comme ce rire nous manquait », songea Gimli.

Les dents blanches de l'Amazone restaient toujours à découvert tant elle souriait, mais elle et Legolas ne se regardait que par coups d'œil. Aragorn comprit qu'ils voulaient se retrouver seuls, il leur demanda d'aller chercher du bois pour attiser le feu.

En silence, les deux compagnons partirent dans la petite forêt. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés assez loin, Legolas dit en lui étreignant les mains :

« Je t'en supplie, ne meurs jamais. N'éteins pas la flamme de ta vie, _de_ _ma vie_. »

L'Amazone eut soudain l'impression que sa bouche était sèche, son ventre noué et elle sentit que son cœur s'emballait. Une sueur lui humidifia le front.

« Souffrirai-je de fièvre ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle souffrait d'amour. Embarrassée, Pandora demanda :

« Penses-tu que le fils et la fille de deux peuples ennemis puissent s'aimer ? Je ne le crois pas…

L'Amazone marqua un temps d'arrêt et prononça :

-J'en suis sûre. »

La voix de Pandora avait légèrement tremblé, mais l'Elfe l'avait déjà enveloppée de ses bras.

« Je t'aime », murmura la jeune fille avant de poser son visage sur la poitrine chaude et rassurante de son ami. Elle ressentait chaque battement de son cœur, chacune de ses respirations. Au bout d'un instant, elle s'écarta. Mais Legolas lui avait pris délicatement la tête et, comme mus d'une même impulsion, ils s'embrassèrent. Après une ou deux minutes, l'Elfe se repoussa en arrière, l'air presque terrifié :

« Mon père me déshéritera avant de me tuer, s'il apprend ma conduite scandaleuse !

-Tu regrettes donc d'aimer ? interrogea Pandora. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, Legolas.

-Je ne regrette rien, bien au contraire, assura l'Elfe, s'il le fallait, je te donnerai ma vie !

-Un baiser suffira, je pense », le taquina l'Amazone.

Elle n'eut pas fait un pas vers Legolas que celui-ci l'avait déjà reprise entre ses bras pour lui chuchoter :

« Je t'aime plus que ma vie. »

Leurs compagnons ne les virent revenir qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Évidemment, Pippin était tout sourire car il se doutait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. La mine confuse des deux tourtereaux en témoignait. Ce fut l'air serein que Legolas s'endormit sur le sable chaud. Bien sûr, Aragorn et Gimli discutèrent un peu du voyage et du bal chez Thranduil, un sourire se glissant sur les lèvres de chacun lorsqu'ils en venaient à parler de la relation entre Pandora et Legolas.

« Qui l'eut cru ? », marmonna le Nain.

Le lendemain, la couche de Pandora était vide. Personne ne s'en inquiéta. Chacun procéda à ses ablutions quotidiennes sans se soucier de l'absence de l'Amazone. Aragorn restait cependant sur le qui-vive car il craignait pour la santé de la jeune fille. Sam cuisinait le déjeuner pendant que Gimli et l'Elfe tranchaient des lianes dans le but d'en faire des cordes.

« Tout s'est bien passé, hier soir ? interrogea innocemment le Nain.

-Je vais être la risée de tout le peuple elfique, commença prudemment l'intéressé.

Son ami sursauta car il n'imaginait pas que Legolas se confie avec autant de liberté.

-J'ai beaucoup peiné à couper le bois. »

Gimli ne fit pas remarquer que les branches ramenées par Pandora et son compagnon étaient sèches et mortes.

Les deux amis prirent les lianes pour y accrocher les embarcations entre elles ; quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur lorsqu'ils découvrirent que les pirogues avaient été sabordées à l'exception d'une, qui avait disparu. Un brusque doute s'empara de Gimli :

« Aragorn, appela-t-il, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin ! Venez vite ! »

Chacun abandonna son occupation pour accourir sur les lieux du carnage. Frodon surprit les regards lourds de soupçons de ses compagnons.

« Non ! cria le Hobbit. Non ! Elle n'a pas pu faire cela, elle… elle est innocente !

-Comment pouvez-vous en être assuré, Frodon ? demanda doucement Aragorn. D'où la connaissons-nous ?

-Gandalf la connaît, d'autre part, les Amazones ont un code d'honneur ! défendit Sam. Si c'est bien Pandora qui a commis ce crime, il y a bien une raison.

-Une raison, il y en a une ! » riposta Legolas.

Celui-ci s'était agenouillé sur le sable et il touchait du doigt une étrange trace sur un éclat de barque.

« Ceci est l'œuvre d'_Alenhol_, l'épée de Pandora, affirma-t-il, mais… jamais Pandora elle-même n'aurait pu détruire nos embarcations avec tant de violence. »

Aragorn s'accroupit sur le sol aux cotés de Legolas. Il commença à examiner les morceaux de bois et les traces sur le sable.

« Legolas a raison, affirma-t-il, il se peut que ce soit les créatures… mais Pandora était là à l'instant où les barques étaient détruites ; elle était au centre même des barques. En résumé, soit elle était contrainte de rester, soit…

Aragorn, oseriez-vous insinuer que Pandora a vécu la scène de son plein gré ? »

Legolas avait parlé d'une voix rauque et grave, il avait dans les yeux une lueur sauvage et étrangement flamboyante et ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées à la manière d'un félin. Sam savait que les Elfes pouvaient se montrer terrifiants lorsqu'ils étaient contrariés, Legolas n'en était que plus terrible : jamais personne ne l'avait encore vu dans cet état. Une pâleur effrayante était peinte sur son visage et ses tranquilles yeux bleus étaient devenus noirs. Un noir où se reflétaient tous les charbons de l'Enfer.

L'Elfe jeta alors un regard sombre et inquiétant autour de lui…

_FLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIPANT , non ?_

_Bn jsute un truk : pour ceux qui auraient les idées TRES mal placées :_

_Legolas et Pandora se son juste EMBRASSES !_

_J'avais entre 11 et 12 ans quand j'ai écrit ce passage, mais c'est en le relisant que je me suis rendu compte qu'il pouvait être mal interprété… _

_Donc je vous remets vos idées en place !_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**La fureur de Legolas**_

_**(partie 2)**_

Frodon se rapprocha silencieusement et prit Legolas par la main.

« Personne ne croit Pandora coupable. En nous énervant, nous perdons les dernières ressources qui nous restent pour la retrouver. »

Tant d'innocence et de sincérité désarmèrent Legolas qui redevint alors calme et paisible. Il plongea son regard dans celui du Hobbit.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi ! J'ai perdu mon sang-froid… cette histoire m'a tellement bouleversé !

-Cela nous a tous beaucoup… »

Gimli ne put terminer sa phrase réconfortante : un glapissement inhumain déchira les tympans de ceux qui étaient trop près pour l'entendre. Ce hurlement provenait de l'autre rive. Étrangement, tous les compagnons agirent méthodiquement. Tandis que le Nain et Merry s'aidaient à faire tomber deux gros arbres morts, Legolas et les autres Hobbits cherchaient un endroit où la rivière serait moins violente. Pendant ce temps, Aragorn tentait de trouver des perches pour avancer contre le courant. Au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe parvenait à traverser la Rivière de la Forêt pour rejoindre l'autre berge.

Le Rôdeur ne s'était pas mépris : la destruction des barques avait bien un rapport avec les ''créatures'' tant redoutées. L'une d'elles gisait sur le sol, un membre arraché, et Pandora – presque sans vie mais les yeux ouverts – était maintenue à bout de bras par une autre. La jeune Amazone avait les mains ensanglantées, gluantes et noirâtres, ce qui laissait deviner que c'était elle qui avait mis à mal l'un des monstres. Celui-ci se tordait de douleur comme un ver et baignait dans son propre sang, sans cesser de maintenir son moignon. Il avait considérablement perdu ses forces. La seconde créature qui tenait Pandora sortit de son armure une grande lanière de cuir, qui s'avéra être un fouet gigantesque. Posant l'Amazone à terre, la créature leva le fouet au-dessus d'elle, mais ne put terminer son geste : un trait venait de percer la main qui tenait l'arme de torture…

Le monstre se tourna vers Legolas qui, dressé sur ses longues jambes d'Elfe, n'ait pu supporter un tel spectacle. Lâchant le fouet et arrachant d'un geste brusque la flèche de sa main, la créature souleva ce qui semblait être ses lèvres pour découvrir deux rangées de dents pointues. Personne ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une menace, d'une tentative d'intimidation ou bien d'un sourire.

À cet instant, seule Pandora devint visible aux yeux de ses amis : les monstres avaient disparu. Les Hobbits voulurent s'approcher d'elle pour la libérer, car elle était garrottée aux pieds, mais la puissante poigne d'Aragorn les retinrent.

« N'approchez pas plus, dit-il, c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

-Mais il n'y a personne, mis à part Pandora, fit remarquer Merry.

-C'est ce que vous croyez. Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à distinguer ces horreurs, mais elles sont bien présentes.

-C'est tout naturel, ajouta Legolas, ce sont des Neocalems. Des créatures à l'ascendance gobeline et orque qui ont la faculté de se fondre dans l'environnement où elles se trouvent. Je crois pourtant que quelqu'un à été assez abject pour croiser un Neocalem avec un Ourouk-Haï. Admirez vous-même le résultat : des machines – quasi-immortelles – à tuer ! »

Au bout d'un instant, les Neocalems semblèrent comprendre que leur stratagème avait été percé. Mais ces bêtes ne se rendirent pas visibles pour autant : les compagnons de la jeune fille le virent planer dans les airs pour ensuite s'immobiliser à trois pas du sol. Tous comprirent que Pandora avait été soulevée pour être ensuite installée sur une épaule imposante.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le sous-bois, il sembla qu'elle fut réanimée par un sursaut de vie, elle hurla :

« Mon peuple ma trouvera, morte ou vive et me vengera si quelqu'un part les prévenir ! _Bhrem bladoth ! Khlafi blarrah !_ »

Legolas se boucha les oreilles tant les jurons – d'abord exprimés en elfique, puis en Amazone – étaient grossiers. Nous n'en ferons pas la traduction, pour préserver l'innocence du lecteur, mais sachez que les insultes étaient fort bien attribuées aux Neocalems.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le lointain, suivi d'un faible gémissement, ce qui laissa penser que Pandora avait été assommée. À cet instant, un formidable hennissement retentit et un cheval d'un noir d'enfer surgit du coté droit. Il s'avança vers Aragorn qui, instinctivement, posa sa main sur la garde de son épée. D'un brutal mouvement, le cheval attrapa un pan de la tunique du Rôdeur entre ses dents. Le cheval devenait effrayant car ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sanglant. Aragorn tenta de dégager son vêtement, mais l'équidé tint ses dents serrées.

Alors, seulement, le Rôdeur le reconnut :

« Khelm ! »

Le cheval de Pandora était sorti de tous les esprits et il avait fallu du temps avant de le reconnaître. Khelm se montra alors plus doux, mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Gimli comprit :

« J'imagine qu'il nous faut le suivre. C'est ce qu'il veut ! »

Legolas tendit sa main au-dessus des naseaux du cheval la huma bruyamment. À ce moment, Khelm libéra le Rôdeur et avança lentement dans le bois. Sans hésiter, tous le suivirent quand il commença à prendre de la vitesse. Mais lorsque Aragorn voulut le ralentir – par peur des Neocalems – Khelm n'obéit pas. Sam crut comprendre :

« Ce cheval est un animal étrange. Il est sans doute capable de détecter la présence des Neo… Neocalems », termina-t-il avec hésitation.

Soudain, le cheval pila net, ainsi que les autres montures, que Legolas avait pris soin d'emmener. Comme atteints de cécité, les Hobbits tendirent leurs bras devant eux pour s'assurer qu'aucun monstre ne se tenait à leurs cotés. Alors, Khelm décocha une ruade, puis une seconde. Au bout d'un instant, il termina ses cabrioles dans le vide pour se précipiter vers un buisson. Y fouillant rageusement avec la mâchoire, il en sortit Pandora qui ne bougeait plus.

D'un geste horrifié, Sam se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Lentement, Khelm posa la jeune fille à terre. À cet instant, Legolas s'approcha, s'accroupit et posa la main sur son visage.

« A tal koirea. Là a lantalantane. »

Ces mots retentirent comme du velours. En langage humain, ils auraient pu se traduire :

« Reste en vie. Ne t'effondre pas. »

L'Elfe se pencha alors avec appréhension sur de la poitrine de Pandora et posa son oreille dessus.

« Son cœur bat, elle vit », dit-il simplement.

« N'oubliez pas les Neocalems, prévint Frodon. Khelm les à assommés, peut-être tués, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. »

Posant le corps inerte de Pandora sur le dos du cheval, Legolas commença à avancer rapidement. Il tenait le cheval par la crinière pour éviter qu'il ne s'emballe. Étonnamment, Khelm le laissa faire. De même, lorsque Legolas passa la relève à Aragorn, l'équidé ne réagit pas. Le Rôdeur se souvint des paroles de l'Amazone :

« Tu ne pourras toucher Khelm que pour me sauver. »

Aragorn fut presque heureux de pouvoir enfin caresser l'animal tout à son aise.

Après avoir retrouvé l'île où ils avaient accosté, les compagnons s'y posèrent et décidèrent d'y veiller une nuit de plus.

Le groupe dut attendre plusieurs heures avant que le soleil ne leur permette de se reposer. Durant ce temps de veillée, tous relataient avec animation leurs retrouvailles avec l'Amazone. A l'instant où Gimli demanda à Legolas et Aragorn comment ils avaient fait pour dompter Khelm, les regards convergèrent vers l'endroit où le Rôdeur avait laissé le robuste cheval.

Celui-ci avait disparu.

Ce fut le signal pour le repas du soir, qui précéda le coucher. Bien sûr, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de Pandora pour lui voler un baiser. L'Amazone murmura dans son sommeil…

_Ils sont pas mignons?_

_Allez, à plus !_

_Merci pour ttes vos rewiews !_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bon remerciements à : Lalolie et Estelwing (comme toujours mes fidèles lectrices) mais aussi aux deux nouvelles : Lady Ange Shadow et Lessien Camcacil (dsl pour l'orthographe). Pour LAS : j'accepte les rewiews anonymes dans la mesure ou je les reçois .**_

_**Autre chose : si par hasard je suis lue par qq qui veut publier des histoires que j'écris ou bien qui est intéressé par des scenarii, qu'il me fasse passer l'information : je suis partante !**_

**_Dernier point : désolée pour un chapitre aussi court mais j'adore me faire prier... Juste histoire de me la jouer (et oui je suis une vraie crâneuse), sortez le champagne : encore 5 visites et j'en serai à 1000 ! Pas mal non ?_**

_**Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire d'autre si ce n'est : bonne lecture...**_

**_Ecrivainement vôtre, Sha._**

__

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**La fureur de Legolas**_

_**(partie 2)**_

Le lendemain, Merry voulut voir si la jeune fille s'était éveillée. Le soleil, qui dardait ses premiers rayons, lui indiqua l'emplacement de Pandora.

Quelle ne fut pas la stupeur Merriadoc en ne trouvant qu'un monticule de sable, imitant grossièrement un corps couché. L'horreur du Hobbit fut à son comble lorsqu'il découvrit un cimeterre profondément planté dans ce qui tiendrait lieu de tête à la sculpture.

Les autres membres de la communauté mis au courant, Frodon fit judicieusement remarquer :

« Hier, Pandora nous a crié de mander son peuple… et… à moins qu'Aragorn n'ait trouvé un indice…»

Le Rôdeur venait de se redresser de la statue de sable d'un air résigné :

« La dernière fois, un cri nous avait indiqué l'emplacement des monstres. Aujourd'hui, Khelm a disparu et il nous sera quasiment impossible de retrouver trace des Neocalems. Ils ont dû marcher dans la rivière pour ne laisser aucune trace, aucune odeur.

-Vous avez raison, Aragorn, fit Gimli, il ne faut pas nous fatiguer en vaines recherches. Mieux vaut honorer les dernières paroles de notre amie, donc comme l'a si bien dit Frodon, nous devrions mander de l'aide aux Amazones. »

Legolas, pâle mais stoïque, se redressa aussitôt :

« N'allez pas imaginer que j'ai peur, mais l'arrivée d'un Elfe sur les terres de l'Extrême Harad ne saurais être de bon augure. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je crains, continua-t-il en apercevant un sourire se glisser sur les lèvres du Nain, mais pour ceux qui seraient avec moi, _les amis d'un Elfe !_ »

Pour se rendre en Extrême Harad, la Communauté ne voulut pas passer par le palais du Roi des Elfes, mais plutôt par Minas Tirith, la Cité Blanche, où Aragorn décida de ne pas se faire reconnaître…

**_A suivre..._**

_Eh oui encore une perte des effectifs... Qui pourrait bien être sans récupération..._

_Enfin bref... Pour lancer qqs interrogations : en effet, comme le dit si bien notre cher Leggy, comment vont-ils faire pour découvrir le campement des Amazones sans aller dire bonjour à Pluton ? _

_Et puis... à 7 compagnons, comment contrer Sauron et... ses terribles armées ?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Révélations dans ce nouveau chapitre ! J'en ai pris une longue partie pour me faire pardonner la petitesse du précédent...**_

**_Je dédie ce huitième chapitre à Morgane J. qui sera mon prochain modèle d'héroïne..._**

**_Bonne lecture,_**

**_Sha._**

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_**Minas Tirith**_

En arrivant à la Blanche cité, Merry revécut l'impression étrange que Minas Tirith lui avait imposé, lors de sa première arrivée. Ses amis savaient que la ville diffusait la sensation d'un étrange mystère, lorsqu'on y pénétrait.

Arrivant dans une ruelle peu éclairée, un étrange personnage – qui arrivait en sens inverse – heurta de plein fouet Legolas, qui marchait en tête de file.

« Mille excuses, Seigneur Elfe, s'exprima le nouveau venu d'une voix éthérée, j'étais préoccupé, je ne vous avais pas vu. M'accorderiez-vous une parcelle de votre temps pour boire un verre, vous et vos amis, en guise de dédommagement ? »

Legolas n'eut ni le temps de refuser, ni celui d'accepter, car déjà l'inconnu l'entraînait par la manche jusqu'à une auberge miteuse, sentant le renfermé et le moisi.

Sachant par expérience que les rencontres douteuses étaient monnaie courante, Aragorn s'assit sur un siège branlant avec une extrême prudence. Si la coutume de Minas Tirith n'avait pas voulu qu'il fallait accepter n'importe quelle invitation, il aurait eu la sagesse de ne pas s'introduire dans cette auberge. Personne ne démarrait la conversation, car aucun d'entre eux ne savait si l'inconnu était homme ou femme, tant sa voix et son maintien étaient étranges. La rumeur sourde des discussions rendait l'atmosphère lourde.

« Pardonnez-moi, commença le Rôdeur, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous dire votre nom ? »

L'étranger tourna son visage vers Aragorn qui sentit comme une gène. Il ne parvenait pas à discerner les traits de l'inconnu tant l'ombre qui couvrait sa face était intense.

« _Espura. _»

Espura était un nom humain, un nom de femme. Celle-ci continua donc de parler :

« J'ai ouï dire que vous cherchiez le chemin de l'Extrême Harad... _votre majesté ! _»

Aragorn sursauta à cette appellation, car il désirait rester civil. Tout doucement, il sortit un mince poignard elfique et le présenta à Espura, l'air menaçant, la lame en avant. Loin de s'épouvanter, l'étrange femme émit un ricanement sardonique. Aragorn sut qu'il s 'était trahi. Espura leva le bras et aucun des membres de la communauté ne put se défendre contre tous les habitants et clients de l'auberge qui leur tombèrent dessus armés de chloroforme...

Lorsque le petit groupe se réveilla, ce fut dans une chambre assez coquette. Il n'y avait qu'Espura qui épongeait le front de Frodon. Les autres se trouvaient allongés, un linge humide sur la tête. Legolas eut le réflexe de se jeter sur sa dague, mais la femme ne réagit pas. Elle avait gardé sa capuche rabattue.

« Calmez-vous Legolas, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Mais pourquoi nous avez-vous aussi brutalement enlevé ? interrogea Pippin avec vivacité.

-Pour la bonne raison que vous ne m'auriez jamais écoutée, répliqua Espura. Il ne faut pas prêter oreille à ceux que l'on ne connaît pas, Maître Peregrin.

-Ah, ça ! se récria Sam. Mais vous connaissez donc chacun par son nom ?

-Je n'enlève personne sans me renseigner sur lui auparavant, monsieur Gamegie », répondit l'étrangère avec un courbette.

Après avoir rassuré ses ''hôtes'', Espura expliqua :

« A Minas Tirith, la terreur règne. Il y a eu de nombreux meurtres et enlèvements. Le peuple vous accuse, Aragorn, de l'avoir abandonné. Je n'ose pas m'imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de vous, si l'on vous reconnaissait... »

Au fond de lui-même, le Rôdeur se félicita de ne pas s'être montré à visage découvert. Espura continua ses explications :

« J'ai appris que vous désiriez vous rendre en Extrême Harad. Je connais le chemin le plus rapide, mais il faut tout d'abord passer les murailles de cette cité.

-Si mon peuple est ennuyé par quelque chose, mon devoir est de rester pour lui venir en aide » répliqua brutalement Aragorn.

Espura commençait à donner des signes d'énervement :

« Pour aider votre peuple, il faudra faire tout ce que je vous dirai, c'est-à-dire _me faire confiance _!

-Vous faire confiance ? ironisa Frodon. Et comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance sans même connaître votre visage ? »

La femme amorça un geste pour ôter la capuche, mais elle se retint.

« Frodon, je ne puis vous dévoiler ma face car elle a été horriblement brûlée. Je ne voudrais pas vous en imposer la vue !

-Comme c'est utile de ne pas avoir à nous montrer vos traits, continua Frodon, la belle excuse que d'être brûlée !

-Je vous prierai, pour ne pas impressionner vous amis par votre propre mort, de ne pas me remémorer de cuisants souvenirs. »

Espura avait dit ces mots d'un ton de menace, malgré cela, Frodon continua à parler d'un ton badin :

« Cuisant, en effet... Était-ce de l'eau chaude ? De l'huile bouillante ? Je parierai pour du feu... Mais je vais cesser de vous importuner avec mes questions, vous avez vos raisons, et nous ne pouvons que _vous faire confiance..._

Les amis de Frodon sursautèrent car il ne les avait pas habitué à une telle méchanceté.

-Tout cela est bien joli, mais il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de la ville, rappela Sam.

-Nous pourrions peut-être... commença Gimli.

-Les gardes ne se laissent pas soudoyer, coupa Aragorn, ils sont vraiment très stricts.

-Sans vouloir me montrer indiscrète, Votre Seigneurie, avança innocemment Espura, vous avez donc déjà essayé de passer l'enceinte de la ville en fraude ?

-Non, répliqua le Rôdeur, mais un bon gouverneur se doit de vérifier l'honneur de ses hommes d'armes.

-Toute cette discussion nous éloigne du sujet, fit alors Legolas, comment pouvons-nous sortir de cette cité ? C'est impensable !

-Maître Elfe, vous vivez dans les hauteurs, certes, mais je n'ose imaginer que vous puissiez ignorer ce qu'est un _égout _! » répliqua Espura.

Legolas afficha une mine dégoûtée, aussitôt imité par Pippin et Sam. La femme comprit :

« Pour que vous ayez l'air un peu moins écœuré, Legolas, je puis vous informer que ces égouts ressemblent plutôt à une rivière souterraine plus sale que la normale. Vous ne vous salirez pas, nous voyagerons en barques. Personne n'est au courant, je suis votre unique guide. »

Avant de rentrer dans ces fameuses galeries souterraines, Sam eut le temps de murmurer à Frodon :

« J'aurais préféré quelqu'un de plus fiable ! »

Frodon ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique. Gimli remarqua que ce même sourire était accroché aux lèvres de Legolas...

Les égouts n'étaient guère rassurants. Surtout après qu'Espura eu annoncé qu'on y trouvait n'importe quoi. À quelques moments, certains compagnons croyaient entrevoir un corps en état de décomposition. D'autres fois, c'étaient des squelettes que pensaient entrevoir Merry Pippin. Les parois verdâtres de l'égout dégouttaient d'un liquide d'une couleur jaune pale. L'horreur fut à son comble lorsque Sam vit deux yeux rouges qui l'épiaient sournoisement.

« Espura, qu'est-ce donc que cela ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ce sont des rats. »

L'étrange femme avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde. Au bout de quelques heures de traversée, le Hobbit fut rassuré de ne plus voir les centaines d'yeux écarlates, disparus, comme à l'annonce d'un mauvais présage. Sam fit part de sa joie à haute voix :

« Quel bonheur ! Les rats s'en sont allés dans une autre galerie !

-C'est bien cela qui me fait peur » répliqua Espura.

Elle daigna donner une explication :

« S'il n'y a plus de bestioles, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de plus gros... quelque chose _qui leur fait peur ! _Même les animaux se comportent étrangement : les chats miaulent lamentablement, les chiens hurlent à la mort, et ... les oiseaux ne chantent plus. »

Sam déglutit difficilement.

Il arriva un moment où il n'y eut plus assez d'eau pour avancer en barque. Espura annonça qu'il leur fallait à présent marcher sur la berge, praticable, mais dangereusement glissante. Elle s'avança pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas trop de vase. Legolas demanda soudainement, comm s'il s'agissait d'un question banale :

« J'ai du mal à croire que Khelm ait pu venir ici, où l'as-tu laissé ?

-Il attend derrière les murailles de... »

''Espura'' ne put terminer sa phrase car l'Elfe avait brutalement arraché sa capuche, dévoilant le visage de Pandora, un peu désarçonnée.

« Menteuse ! Sale menteuse ! explosa-t-il. Nous avions pris notre deuil de toi, et tu te cachais de nous ! Pourquoi ?

-Oh ! Legolas ! Imagine seulement que je disparaisse à l'instant, et la dernière chose que tu m'aurais fait, c'est de m'insulter de menteuse ! Je n'ai jamais menti... »

Aragorn avait commencé à sourire, car Pandora reprenait ses vieilles habitudes d'Amazone, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas menti.

« Espura n'est pas ton véritable nom.

-Si, répliqua la jeune fille, en langage commun, Pandora signifie espoir. Mon nom humain est donc Espura. En elfique, on pourrait traduire par _Nyrdinna._ Pour le reste, je n'ai jamais proféré de fausses paroles. »

L'Elfe demeura un instant interdit, mais sa main attrapa l'épaule de la jeune fille comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Elle se jeta dans ses bras tout en murmurant :

« Ça à été un réel supplice de devoir jouer la mauvaise en vous enlevant, mais j'étais obligée...

-Pourquoi ? demanda Legolas en s'écartant vivement. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas te montrer ?

-A travers la ville, les monstres me cherchent. Je ne leur ai échappé que d'extrême justesse. Si l'un d'entre vous prononçait le nom de ''Pandora'' dans la ville, j'étais faite. Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué. Il y a une heure, vous me manquiez toujours autant. Je guettais un sourire qui ne venait pas, j'attendais un visage chaleureux qui semblait ne pas exister. C'était une épreuve pour moi, de ne pas pouvoir échanger un sincère poignée de main. »

Le petit groupe se mit à marcher lentement, en riant de bon cœur de l'idée de Pandora et de sa voix contrefaite.

Au bout d'un moment, l'égout toucha à sa fin et, l'un après l'autre, les compagnons sortirent par un trou, au beau milieu d'une plaine. Tout se serait bien passé si seulement Sam n'avait pas eu de faux pas. L'Amazone voulut le rattraper et, sans le vouloir, le Hobbit lui envoya un malencontreux coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Il réussit à s'agripper à un caillou, mais Pandora bascula en arrière, tombant dans cinq centimètres de vase. C'était assez pour lui recouvrir le dos d'une couche verdâtre et gluante, empuantissant l'air.

Confus, Sam sortit rapidement et s'aperçut que ses amis retenaient à grand peine leur fou-rire qui aurait mis en rage la jeune fille. Lorsque celle-ci sortit, même Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire à peine retenu. L'hilarité gonflait, entretenue par Merry qui se tenait les côtes et qui dut se cacher derrière Legolas – presque plié en deux – pour laisser libre cours à sa bonne humeur. Quand à Pandora, l'étrange vêtement qu'elle portait à Minas Tirith ruisselant de vase, elle regardait ses amis s'esclaffer avec un air de reproche dégouté. Sam ne disait rien, l'air grave, car il pensait que c'était par sa faute que l'Amazone se trouvait dans cet état. Pandora restait stoïque, dignement redressée et ce ne fut que lorsque Gimli laissa échapper un inquiétant sifflement, qui ressemblait à un rire de Nain, qu'elle se décida à enlever son étrange habit. Heureusement, elle n'avait que les mains et les jambes de souillés, sa tunique de guerrière n'avait rien.

Pippin émit alors un tel hurlement de rire que Frodon se retourna, inquiet. Peregrin avait ses raisons, car l'Amazone glissait à cause de ses pieds, dégoulinants d'une substance vaseuse peu ragoûtante. Le Hobbit évita de justesse la bure enduite de vase que lui avait balancé Pandora, à bout de nerfs. Pour son malheur, Legolas reçut le projectile en pleine figure, ce qui fit taire son rire, mais pas celui de ses amis. L'Elfe jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers un étang avoisinant et s'adressa à Pandora :

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens avec moi... »

Sans attendre la réponse de sa compagne, il la souleva avec une force qu'on ne lui aurait pas prêtée et la jeta dans l'étang. Il ne s'était pas aperçut que l'Amazone était restée accrochée à sa main et – emporté par son poids – il bascula avec elle. Pandora se moqua :

« Prenez un bain, Maître Elfe ! Vous empestez ! »

_Ces deux-là me font penser à un petit couple qui n'a de cesse de se chamailler ! Vous en avez sûrement l'exemple autour de vous..._

_Deux questions avant de vous dire aurevoir :_

_- Comment Legolas et Pandora peuvent-ils s'aimer, vu que Leg est immortelle et que Dora ne l'est pas ? hein ? allez, rewiews ! et pas tjrs les mêmes !_

_- Que tout les **garçons **qui suiventcette histoire m'envoie une rewiew pour me dire leurs critiques ! je n'ai jamais eu de critique de la gent masculine..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Coucou **_

**_alors : sur demande express de Morgane J., j'ai publié un groooooooos chapitre !_**

**_Révélations, voiles levés, plans de bataille, vous saurez tout si vous lisez ce qui va suivre !_**

**_Je dédie ce chapitre à Lalolie, Estelwing, Lady Ange Shadow et Lessien Camcalcil, ainsi qu'à Pauline H. qui connait déjà la fin et qui m'a inspirée pour le personnage d'Upleïna..._**

**_Au fait... c'est l'avant avant dernier chapitre... Mais le dernier est le plus IMPORTANT de l'histoire..._**

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

_**Dangereuses liaisons en extrême Harad**_

Tout le monde riait de la mésaventure des deux amis – qui riaient encore plus fort – autour d'un agréable feu de camp. Khelm reparut dans la soirée, comme à son habitude, Pandora s'endormit avant tout le monde, Alenhol à ses cotés. Le lendemain, il fallut partir. Sur le chemin, l'Amazone – à la demande d'Aragorn – conta son enlèvement par les Neocalems. «

« Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à terre, sans armes, pieds et poings liés. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est l'odeur particulièrement putride des monstres qui m'a réveillé. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué mes yeux ouverts, et semblaient occupés à observer quelqu'un. Un homme était monté sur un cheval, il patrouillait. Les créatures se sont jetées sur le cavalier et l'ont précipité à bas de sa monture, comme c'était un humain, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, Aragorn. Mais non. Cet homme fut balancé en l'air par les monstres, pour ensuite tomber sur moi. Un filet de sang coulait de son front et il était froid comme la pierre. Mort. J'ai remarqué alors un coutelas que ce malheureux avait eu le temps de sortir – en vain – et j'ai compris où était mon avantage. À l'aide de ce même coutelas, j'ai tranché mes liens. Me relevant doucement, je me suis peu à peu rendu que j'étais libre. C'est un bruit de succion qui me fit sursauter : les monstres étaient en train de se livrer à à une orgie, une curée, que je ne décrirai pas. Ils se repaissaient du cheval.

Pandora se tut un instant, car ses amis affichaient une figure dégoûtée.

Ils semblaient tant préoccupés par leur activité qu'ils ne m'entendirent pas lorsque je me suis enfuie. J'avoue que j'ai paniqué au moment où l'un de ces – Neocalem, intervint Legolas – Neocalem, donc, rugit. J'ai compris que ma fuite était découverte. Préférant ne pas retomber entre les pattes des monstres, j'ai grimpé à un arbre. J'ai frissonné en voyant les Neocalems passer en dessous des branches qui me cachaient de leur yeux. Guettant le silence qui tardait à venir, j'ai levé la tête et ai aperçu Minas Tirith. Étrangement, une sensation d'extrême lassitude m'a surpris et mon ventre a émis un gargouillement de mécontentement. J'ai alors eu une idée : grâce aux vêtements du malheureux qu'avaient tué les Neocalems, je me suis confectionné la défroque que vous connaissez. Il m'a été facile de pénétrer dans la Cité Blanche, une fois la nuit tombée. Au moment où mes pieds se sont posés sur la muraille, une hennissement m'a fait sursauter. Khelm avait trouvé le moyen de me retrouver. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devait m'attendre dehors. Je savais où trouver quelqu'un sur qui compter : un aubergiste louche à propos duquel j'avais appris certaines choses... En marchandant un peu j'ai obtenu des renseignements sur Minas Tirith, des amis qui m'aideraient en cas de besoin, de la nourriture et de quoi panser mes blessures. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Tous stoppèrent leur marche car ils venaient d'arriver devant un immense désert. Pandora eut un sourire énigmatique :

« Messieurs, mon pays, fit-elle en désignant les dunes arides qui ne manquaient pas de charme.

-Mais où sont les Amazones ? demanda naïvement Sam.

-Elles ne viendront pas, nous sommes trop loin d'elles et... nous sommes étrangers, intervint Gimli.

-Vous oubliez qui je suis, fit remarquer Pandora, je suis l'une d'entre elles. Je vais vous prier de vous dissimuler derrière Khelm. Je crains qu'elles ne soient trop nerveuses. »

Lorsque ses amis eurent agi selon sa demande, elle sembla se concentrer et éperonna Khelm. À la grande surprise de ses compagnons, elle entonna alors un chant. Ce chant était psalmodié d'une voix claire, sonore, s'enflant progressivement puis diminuant lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Pandora se tut et tendit l'oreille. Une rumeur sourde, suivie d'un nuage de poussière ocre intriguèrent les compagnons. Une cinquantaine de jeunes filles et de femmes, galopant à travers la plaine déserte, arrivaient droit sur l'Amazone qui les salua. Toutes entouraient Pandora, lui parlaient d'un air joyeux. Seule une, plus âgée que cette dernière, se tenait à l'écart, dévisageant la jeune fille avec un air de haine, de mépris et de jalousie accrus. L'étrange guerrière surprit alors le regard de Legolas :

« Un Elfe ! » hurla-t-elle.

Toutes les Amazones se ruèrent sur le petit groupe, les arcs tendus. Pandora sauva la situation :

« Laram ! Ce sont des amis...

-L'Elfe est ton ami, aussi ! ricana la vieille guerrière en tournant vers la jeune fille un visage crispé de rage et d'ironie. Après tout, cela ne m'étonne pas...

-Tais-toi, Shelina, grinça Pandora, tais-toi si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

-...il n'y a pas de quoi s'en formaliser, continua Shelina avec un rictus méprisant, _quand on a eu des parents Elfes ! _»

Un silence de mort plana sur le groupe. Les Amazones regardèrent la dénommée Shelina d'un air de reproche, certaines avaient même dégainé leur poignard, pour lui faire rentrer dans la gorge ses insolentes paroles.

« Pourquoi m'en vouloir, vous savez que ce que j'ai dit est vrai. »

Shelina ne sut qu'elle était allée trop loin que lorsqu'elle sentit le poignard de l'insultée pénétrer dans son cœur.

« Justice est faite, trancha une Amazone qui prit Pandora par le bras, que l'on offre nourriture et logis aux amis de Pandora. »

Et personne ne prit le soin de donner sépulture à Shelina

L'arrivée d'un Nain, d'un Elfe, d'un Humain et de quatre Semi-Hommes fit sensation dans le campement des femmes guerrières. Une petite fille s'approcha même timidement de Legolas pour lui toucher sa cape. Cette fillette n'avait certainement vécu qu'un seul hiver, elle trébucha derrière l'Elfe qui la rattrapa avant que ses mains ne heurtent le sol. La mère de la petite Amazone apparut, l'air affolée, pour lui arracher sa fille à Legolas. En guise de remerciement, elle lui cracha aux pieds.

Les compagnons de Pandora furent relégués dans une vaste tente. On leur fit comprendre que la Guerrière acceptait leur présence au campement. Au bout d'un moment, Legolas s'inquiéta de l'absence prolongée de leur amie et voulut s'enquérir de ses nouvelles...

Il sortit à pas feutrés, car il préférait que les Amazones ignorent sa fugue. Il n'eut pas de peine à découvrir la tente de Pandora : Khelm tournait autour, telle une sentinelle, se baissant de temps en temps pour cueillir de l'herbe du bout de ses dents. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention du grand cheval, l'Elfe s'engagea sous l'abri de la jeune fille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il dut éviter un pot en terre cuite et lorsqu'il entendit une voix hargneuse entrecoupée de sanglots lui jeter :

« Va-t-en, pars d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Legolas eut alors une réaction étonnante : il obéit à l'ordre de pandore. Celle-ci, qui ne s'y attendait pas, souleva le tissu qui servait de porte. Elle eut le cœur serré en voyant l'Elfe se diriger au loin, l'air désolé et sa capuche rabattue sur la tête.

« Legolas ! Non... attends... »

Encore une fois, il obéit en silence et entra. Un silence terrifiant s'installa. L'Amazone le brisa subitement :

« Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais plus du tout où est-ce que j'en suis...

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire dès le début, au moins à Gandalf ou à Aragorn, dit Legolas d'une voix douce.

-Mais Gandalf le savait certainement, de plus, j'avais honte. Au début, je voulais que personne ne le sache, car je vous haïssais tous, ensuite, il a été trop tard.

-Tes compagnes, elles, ne t'en veulent pas... Elles ont fait de toi la meilleure d'entre elles ! Non, continua-t-il en voyant les yeux de son amie devenir humides. Sèche tes larmes, je refusede te voir pleurer.

-C'est affreux ! Jamais plus je n'oserai vous regarder en face. »

L'Elfe prit le menton de Pandora et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens, comme pour s'y perdre.

« Tu as osé, et d'ailleurs, après tout, ce n'est pas si monstrueux d'être un Elfe, j'en suis un et je ne m'en porte que mieux ! De toutes façons, tu seras toujours pour moi une Amazone... _Mon_ Amazone... »

A cet instant, une silhouette se dessina devant la toile qui masquait l'entrée. Legolas et Pandora se dressèrent d'un seul bond sur leur jambes. Aragorn entra dans la tente.

« Legolas ! fit-il. Prenez garde, je crains que les Amazones ne soient guère enchantées de votre escapade

-Je suis venu ici pour m'enquérir de la santé de Pandora, répondit l'Elfe.

-Aragorn, intervint la jeune fille Je crois que je vous dois la vérité, bien que vous en connaissiez une grande partie. Parler allégera ma conscience, coupa-t-elle lorsqu'Aragorn voulut l'en empêcher. Je... je suis bien une Elfe. Mes parents... je crois que mes parents étaient propriétaires d'un duché, dans la bordure sud de Mirkwood. Lors d'une nuit, des mercenaires sont venus mettre à feu et à sang notre maison et ses habitants. C'était pendant le règne de la Terreur de Sauron. Mes parents se sont enfuis, m'emportant avec eux. Les mercenaires nous poursuivaient toujours. Arrivés devant le désert, mes parents – peut-être un seul – décidèrent de m'abandonner, je devais être trop encombrante à leur goût. Cette partie de ma vie, je l'ai apprise grâce au papier signé de ma mère que Legolas a vu tomber. La Guerrière a dû le ranger dans ma tunique, ensuite, des Amazones m'ont découverte. Tout de suite, elles ont su que j'étais... une Elfe.

-Oui, j'aurait dû remarquer tes oreilles », sourit Legolas

A la grande surprise d'Aragorn, Pandora désigna ses oreilles pointues et se mit à les orienter d'avant en arrière.

-J'ai été élevée par ce peuple. Mais si je ne suis pas vraiment une Amazone, je ne suis pas non plus une Elfe.

-C'est pour cela que tu savais entendre, voir, danser et te tenir aussi bien qu'un Elfe, se souvint Aragorn.

-Et toi qui me faisais croire que les Amazones étaient supérieures aux Elfes ! rit Legolas.

-C'est la vérité, pourtant! » soutint Pandora.

L'Elfe croisa les bras d'un air sévère et mécontent.

« Qu'importe ce que vous sachez de moi, à présent. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que, à vos yeux, je reste Pandora l'Amazone. »

Aragorn sourit et passa sa main dans les doux et longs cheveux de son amie en geste presque paternel.

A cet instant, un hurlement strident brisa le silence et la quiétude de la nuit. Inquiets, les trois compagnons sortirent hors de l'abri. Ils virent alors un un spectre, un démon, aussi décharné que la mort. De sa face voilée, on ne pouvait distinguer que ses yeux rouges en forme d'amande. Cette horreur n'avait ni iris ni pupilles. Pandora eu un mouvement de recul et Legolas crut un instant que les propres yeux de l'Amazone étaient devenus bleus clairs. Elle murmura des paroles incohérentes, que le Rôdeur comprit néanmoins par bribes :

« Ils... sont... re...ve... nus ! »

Aragorn comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des spectres décrits par Gandalf. Il vit alors ce que pouvait donner la colère _d'une_ Elfe. Ce fut les mêmes symptômes que pour Legolas, mis à part que les canines de Pandora s'allongèrent alors de manière affreuse. Celle-ci dégaina Alenhol, sa dague.

« _La Vengeresse_, murmura-t-elle en regardant le fil de l'épée, fais ton devoir ! »

La jeune fille voulut se ruer sur le démon, mais Legolas l'en empêcha. À ce contact, Pandora reprit son apparence naturelle.

« Laisse-moi ! Il a tué ma sœur ! Je le tuerai ! »

Aragorn mit quelques instants à comprendre que la jeune fille faisait allusion à sa sœur adoptive. Le spectre tourna son visage vers le petit groupe. Plusieurs femmes guerrières passèrent leur têtes au dehors et chacune poussa un cri de rage.

« Non, fit alors Pandora, il est venu tout seul. C'est à moi de le combattre... Et de le vaincre ! »

Et sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle s'avança fièrement et froidement vers le monstre. Ce dernier rejeta en arrière le tissu qui dissimulait son visage... Si seulement on pouvait appeler cela un visage ! Le faciès du spectre était plus proche du squelette que de celui d'un être vivant.

Le plus terrifiant, ce qui tétanisa Pandora, c'était que la face du monstre avait en quelques instants pris l'apparence de Legolas, mais un Legolas déformé, rachitique et mangé par les vers.

L'Amazone se troubla, l'espace d'un moment. Cela suffit au spectre pour se ruer sur elle, d'une démarche flottante. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune fille, qui eut le courage insolent de le défier, de sa verve habituelle :

« Alors... Pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas ? Cela te serait facile, pourtant, jette un de tes éclairs meurtriers et n'en parlons plus... À moins que tu ne veuille te battre... à la loyale ? »

Disant ces mots, Pandora montra sa dague au démon. En guise de réponse, celui-ci découvrit alors lentement – de sous sa cape – une longue épée d'un noir de jais. Une Amazone ferma les yeux, elle avait compris que son amie se vouait à une mort certaine, simplement pour venger son peuple... et son honneur. Une haine indescriptible se lisait sur les traits de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle attaqua. Étrangement, elle restait calme. Le spectre para. Débuta alors un sinistre combat dont tous connaissaient le dénouement final...

Au bout de quelques coups de taille dans le vide, Pandora recula en sautant de dix pas... Elle croisa les bras et adressa au démon un charmant sourire, un sourire d'enfant, un sourire innocent, un sourire... désarmant. Je ne dis pas que le monstre fut attendri – loin de là ! – il fut tout simplement surpris, et commit l'erreur de relâcher sa vigilance. Pandora pris alors son petit poignard – que vous connaissez bien, à présent – et s'apprêta à le projeter de toutes ses forces sur le démon. Mais un détail retint son geste : le spectre avait le visage de Legolas. Un Elfe hideux, certes, mais... c'était Legolas ! Reprenant soudainement son sang-froid , la jeune fille fit mine de continuer son geste, et son adversaire leva sa lame devant son affreux visage pour parer le coup. Prompte comme la lumière, l'Amazone lâcha alors son arme en déviant sa course. Le poignard vint se ficher dans ce qui tiendrait lieu de cœur à la créature. Celle-ci hurla plus de rage que de douleur, d'un long cri suraigu et disparut dans un éclair aveuglant.

Pandora, presque surprise de sa victoire, resta haletante durant quelques instants. Une immense acclamation monta alors dans tout le camp. Les Hobbits – qui avaient assisté au combat – battirent des mains et Gimli brandit sa hache à bout de bras, pour montrer sa bonne humeur. Après une grande effusion de joie, suivie d'une petite fête improvisée – surtout par Merry et Pippin – les femmes guerrières et leurs hôtes s'endormirent sous les tentes.

Le lendemain, une réunion eut lieu. La Guerrière la présidait et quelques-unes de ses plus proches amies l'assistaient. La Guerrière était une très étrange femme qui paraissait très maternelle envers ses ''filles'', mais qui restait très froide avec la Communauté.

« Pandora m'a parlé de toi, Roi du Gondor, s'adressa-t-elle à Aragorn, tu es un grand combattant et un sage souverain. Mon peuple est très flatté que tu viennes lui demander de l'aide, mais...

-Mais ? demanda le Rôdeur.

-Mais pourquoi faire plusieurs jours de marche alors qu'à tes frontières, alors que les Nains et les Elfes te tendent la main ? Pourquoi demander de l'aide à un peuple déchu aux yeux de tous, à un peuple sans terres, sans or ?

Aragorn observa le regard scrutateur et couleur ambre de la Guerrière. Il ne lui cacha pas ses raisons :

« Aucun peuple ne désire nous croire, ils préfèrent être aveugles plutôt que de faire face au danger une troisième fois. »

La Reine des Amazones resta un moment silencieuse, septique. Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'une de ses compagnes, précisément celle qui semblait très attachée à Pandora.

« _Nerelat tugiparh, basma nasroth Upleïna ! »_

Puis elle se tourna vers Aragorn :

« Nous allons nous préparer pour vous accompagner. »

La dénommée Upleïna – celle à qui la Guerrière avait précédemment parlé – demanda avant de sortir :

« Allons-nous nous battre, mère ?

-Oui. »

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille :

« Nous vaincrons. »

Aragorn soupira : ce n'était pas avec des mots que la bataille dans les Monts de Fer seraient gagnée.

Voir avec quelle rapidité le Amazones démontaient le camp était stupéfiant, mais se rendre compte à quel point les guerrières progressaient vite dans le désert l'était encore plus. Les Hobbits et Gimli avaient été placés tant bien que mal sur les plus calmes des chevaux. Ils ne ressemblaient qu'à de vulgaires chiffons ballottés dans tous les sens, comparés aux femmes guerrières qui se déployaient de manière gracieuse et silencieuse sur le sable doré. Les montures des Amazones n'étaient pas toutes semblables à Khelm, ils étaient tout de même musclés et finement sculptés pour la course d'endurance, mais aussi de vitesse.

Les plus petites filles avaient été montées sur des chevaux appropriés à leur taille. Ces coursiers se montraient nerveux et très agressifs envers quiconque tenterait d'approcher leurs jeunes cavalières. Surpris de la présence de si jeunes Amazones, Gimli – accompagné de Frodon – s'adressa à la Guerrière :

« Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais en quoi les enfants qui chevauchent avec nous peuvent nous être utiles ?

-Les enfants Nains ne vous suivent-ils pas dans vos mines dès leur plus jeune âge ? Nos filles peuvent nous assister, préparer des pièges, nous soigner, réparer des armes, et elles savent se servir d'un poignard, occasionnellement... »

Gimli jeta un coup d'œil admiratif sur les – très – jeunes Amazones.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas avait reçu la charge de surveiller et de s'occuper de ces gamines. La Guerrière lui avait donné cette tâche car elle pensait que ces ''filles'' se montreraient alors plus conciliantes avec l'Elfe. En effet, les Amazones ne lui crachaient plus aux pieds, bien au contraire ! Pour qu'il ne quitte pas leur enfants des yeux, elles lui apportaient eau de source et fruits – parfois plus qu'il ne pouvait en avaler. Certaines – les plus âgées – se montraient encore réticentes à l'approcher. Lorsqu'une guerrière d'environ vingt printemps eut l'audace d'aborder Legolas pour lui couper une mèche de ses cheveux blonds – quelle rareté ! – Pandora éperonna Khelm pour empêcher la téméraire de mettre à bien ses projets. Celle-ci décampa d'un air boudeur, en jetant un regard furibond à la jeune fille qui avait protégé la chevelure de Legolas.

Au bout de deux jours, les voyageurs parvinrent devant Mirkwood. La Guerrière secoua négativement la tête et indiqua qu'ils passeraient au nord de la Forêt Noire, en remontant le fil de la Rivière des Terres Sauvages. Sam eut l'air légèrement troublé car il s'avéra qu'ils devraient franchir la porte dite ''des Gobelins''. Il fut rassuré de savoir que la porte n'avait de Gobelin que le nom.

Arrivé devant cette fameuse porte, Legolas reçut la compagnie de Pandora et d'Upleïna. Cette dernière ne semblait nullement effarouchée, mais elle était très curieuse, comme son prénom – qui signifiait ''jeune biche'' – le laissait deviner.

« Est-il vrai que ton père est le gouverneur de cette forêt ? interrogea-t-elle en guettant l'assentiment de Legolas. Ce bois est bien beau, bien grand... Quelle chance tu as !

-Mais il ne vaut pas l'Extrême Harad, réagit Pandora

Upleïna ignora l'intervention de sa camarade et continua à parler à son nouvel ami :

-Tu es un Elfe très étrange. J'ai entendu dire que les tiens capturaient des petits d'hommes, se repaissaient de leur chair et se délectaient de leur sang. J'ai appris que ceux de ton peuple se complaisaient dans la violence et la débauche et que... Mais pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda-t-elle en constatant le sourire amusé de l'Elfe.

-Mais parce que c'est la pure vérité », répondit tranquillement Legolas.

Upleïna écarquilla les yeux d'un air effaré, avant de voir Pandora lever les yeux au ciel, de surprendre la barbe frémissante d'un Nain, d'entendre quatre rires joyeux et une voix humaine affirmer d'un ton moqueur :

« Les Elfes comme Legolas préfèrent surtout les langues crues de nouveaux-nés. »

L'Amazone naïve se retrouva face à face avec la Communauté au grand complet.

« Il suffit, Aragorn, assez de terreurs pour aujourd'hui, plaisanta Legolas.

-Vraiment, Upleïna, votre fertilité d'imagination me surprend... fit Merry. J'admire votre impressionnante sagesse, la complimenta le malicieux Hobbit, et votre présence d'esprit ! »

Merry échappa – de près – à un coup de pied rageur. Malgré cela, Upleïna rit de bon cœur avec ses nouveaux compagnons.

_Allez j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Et s'il y a des gars qui suivent dites-le svp !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Et voilà un avant-dernier chapitre TRES decisif, attention aux scènes violentes, et il y aura beaucoup de tristesse, désolée mais c'est comme ça, c'est la vie, je ne plaisante pas._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mes parents (toujours très à l'écoute), mon petit frêre (qui me force à avoir beacoup d'humour), mes profs de français : Mme P., Mme F., Mme B. et le dernier : Mr H. Et enfin, ce chapitre est dédié à Sabine, Annie et Jo C. ! Merci. _

_Et bonne lecture !_

__

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

_**Étrange alliance**_

_**Violente bataille**_

Il y a un temps pour rire, et un autre pour mourir, ou bien répandre la mort à son tour. Après une rapide traversée des Montagnes Grises et de la Lande Desséchée, la petite armée arriva en vue des Monts de Fer, d'où s'échappait un sinistre brume argentée.

« Quelle exactitude dans les récits de Bilbon ! s'exclama Frodon. Voilà donc les fameux Monts de Fer où se trouvait Daïn le Dragon.

-En effet, ajouta Sam, quel dommage de ne plus y voir le Dragon ! continua-t-il d'un air songeur.

-Ces Monts inspirent un terrible présage, murmura Upleïna, combien d'entre nous reviendront de cette bataille ? Il n'y a aucun espoir, c'est folie de vouloir combattre en ces lieux !

-Tu préfères donc vivre sans avoir vengé des amis qui t'étaient chers ? insinua Pandora. Personne ne te retiens, tu es libre de partir... et de te couvrir de honte ! »

Upleïna rougit de ses paroles de peur et d'incertitude. Pandora la prit par l'épaule en s'excusant de sa trop vive riposte.

En arrivant à quelques mètres des Monts de Fer, les Amazones se divisèrent pour encadrer chacune des ouvertures compromettantes. Un porte de granit interdisait l'entrée du domaine de Sauron. Tranquillement, une Amazone s'approcha de cette porte, dans le silence général, y frappa trois coups bien distincts et se plaqua contre la porte. Une volée de flèche tomba du haut du rempart, mais aucun de ces projectiles n'atteignit la jeune femme, protégée par un balcon naturel en pierre. D'un même élan, toutes les Amazones aptes au combat se ruèrent au bas de la porte. Les gardiens des Monts de Fer – certainement surpris – n'avaient pas immédiatement riposté. La force des femmes guerrières sur le mur de granit fut telle que la porte toute entière bascula en avant et s'écrasa au sol, ce qui impressionna ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués aux tactiques des guerrières.

Les cavalières sifflèrent leurs chevaux – qu'elles avaient quitté pour défoncer la pierre. Les équidés arrivèrent rapidement et les Amazones purent les enfourcher... dans le plus grand silence.

En effet, aucune flèche ne siffla, aucun cimeterre ne fut brandi.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit alors de l'autre côté du rempart. Les guerrières se mirent sur le qui-vive en bandant leurs arcs et en agrippant leurs lances. Toute une armée d'Elfes à cheval apparut soudain devant la porte des Monts de Fer. Un chuchotis traversa les Amazones et elles regardèrent Thranduil qui s'avançait vers la Guerrière. Les farouches femmes dévisagèrent les sujets de la Forêt Noire avec un mélange de haine et de curiosité dans le regard. Le Roi de Mirkwood s'adressa en ces termes à la Reine des Amazones avec un air on ne peut plus hautain :

« Nous vous avons vu passer de l'autre côté de mon domaine, et nous avons compris à quelle destination vous vous rendiez. J'ai remarqué que vous ne nous avez pas demandé l'hospitalité...

-Et dans ce cas, aurions-nous été bien reçues ? Non. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez vous-même jamais accepté, de peur d'autres _rapines_... répliqua le Guerrière.

-Si vous souhaitez parler des vols que vos ''sujets'' on commis sur mon territoire, sachez que mes gardiens les ont parfaitement identifiés comme des Ama...

-Encore des sottises dans la bouche d'un mangeur de chair humaine, siffla une amie de Pandora.

-Toi, l'Amazone, tu ne vis que de bassesses, cracha un Elfe, comment oses-tu nous insulter, nous calomnier ? »

Durant ce discours, Aragorn avait voulu plusieurs fois s'interposer, mais la Guerrière et Thranduil l'en avaient empêché. Legolas et Pandora se rapprochèrent et se consultèrent du regard, inquiets, énervés. L'héritier de Mirkwood intervint :

« Père ! Cela suffit. Ce ne sont pas de vieux comptes qu'il faut à présent régler. Les monstres de Sauron se réjouissent en ce moment de votre discorde. Cessez ces disputes... jusqu'à la fin de la bataille... tout du moins !

-Quant à vous, mère, expliquez à notre peuple que les Elfes ne sont pas des dévoreurs d'enfants. Legolas a raison, si nous voulons remporter cette victoire, il faut s'entraider, pas se diviser. Comment vaincrons-nous le Mal si nous nous détruisons mutuellement ? Aucune bataille ne sera gagnée tant que vous n'aurez pas scellé une paix... provisoire... »

Pandora chercha un appui du regard, Upleïna le comprit et continua sur la lancée d'un ton plus qu'autoritaire :

« Enfin, quoi ! Serre-vous la main ! Pour mourir ensemble, c'est la moindre des choses ! »

D'un air innocent, elle attrapa Legolas et ils se serrèrent la main comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Les deux chefs des clans les imitèrent. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une flèche partit. Étonnamment, elle ne toucha personne. Une grande clameur s'éleva des remparts des Monts. Commença alors une épique bataille qui ne laisserait probablement aucun survivant.

Lorsque toutes les créatures descendirent des murailles, les flèches des Elfes sifflèrent. Bien sûr, les combattants adverses étaient supérieurs en nombre. Sauvagement, les Amazones tranchèrent corps et têtes – principalement ceux des Neocalems, dont le nombre décrut rapidement. Ces femmes étaient agiles comme des singes et il semblait qu'aucun coup ne les atteignait. Pendant le début de la bataille, Elfes et Amazones ne s'entraidaient pas avec ferveur. Une solidarité réciproque ne naquit que lorsqu'une guerrière sauva un archer. Cet Elfe avait été désarmé par un Orque. Puis, le monstre l'avait acculé contre un angle du mur. D'un air stoïque, le condamné regardait fièrement approcher son cruel adversaire. Quel ne fut pas son ébahissement lorsqu'Upleïna s'interposa entre lui et le monstre ! L'Amazone ne mit que peu de temps à défoncer le crâne de la créature. En effet, le Neocalem n'eut pas la réaction de se rendre invisible. En souriant, la jeune fille tendit une longue dague à l'Elfe, tout en l'aidant à se relever en lui donnant la main.

Les partisans du Bien commencèrent dès lors – eux aussi – à combattre côte à côte. Quant à Gimli et aux Hobbits, ils se démenaient comme des diables, le Nain ouvrant le passage aux Semi-Hommes, qui transperçaient, tailladaient et tranchaient.

Aragorn, dont la manche suintait de sang, remarqua alors un problème : les créatures du Mal reculaient volontairement. Elles éloignaient leurs adversaires d'une tour de pierre qui semblait être le donjon. Le Rôdeur aperçut Pandora qui se rapprochait de lui. Tous deux reculèrent hors du champ de bataille. Arrivés loin de toute épée agressive, la jeune fille s'adressa à Aragorn :

« Toi aussi, tu as remarqué ?

-Oui, répondit le Rôdeur, c'est un piège.

-Pas précisément un piège, rectifia Pandora, ils veulent simplement nous attirer loin de cette tour en granit. Crois-tu que nous devrions y aller ?

-Tu vas y aller. Seule, répondit Aragorn.

-Plaît-il ? En très peu de mots, je vais t'expliquer, _ta majesté_ : ce donjon est sans doute infesté de créatures en tout genre, et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

En très peu de mots : tu as peur ! la railla le Rôdeur. Écoute-moi, tu es une Elfe élevée par les Amazones. Tu as plus d'avantages que quiconque ici, et j'ai remarqué qu'aucun démon te t'avait encore attaquée par la magie. Je t'en prie, Pandora, fais cela pour que les peuples puissent vivre ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que ton prénom signifie ''Espoir'' en humain ! »

Devant de tels arguments, l'Amazone ne s'interposa plus. Elle dit simplement à Aragorn :

« J'espère que je te manquerai... »

Avant de s'élancer discrètement par la porte du donjon.

Pandora frissonna en entreprenant l'ascension des marches. Aucun grognement ne se fit entendre ; même la bataille, qui faisait rage dehors, n'émettait plus aucun bruit. L'Amazone n'ouïssait plus que les battements accélérés de son cœur. Elle arriva au sommet du donjon dans une pièce presque vide, éclairée d'une lueur rougeâtre. Ce lieu n'avait en son centre qu'une stèle sur laquelle rougeoyait un anneau couleur sang.

« Ne serait-ce que cela, l'Anneau Ultime ? » songea la jeune fille.

Elle tendit la main pour toucher la bague, uniforme mais une épée lui barra le chemin. Les yeux de Pandora remontèrent de la lame – qui s'était abattue juste devant sa main – jusqu'à la garde de l'arme. Lentement, son regard passa du gant en cuir noir qui tenait la poignée au bras couleur de jais également, pour enfin tenter de discerner, en vain, les traits de son ennemi. Celui-ci avait le visage couvert d'un casque noir.

« C'est tout ? Une Amazone ? interrogea l'inconnu d'une voix de basse. Une voleuse,une moins-que-rien pour vaincre Sauron... pour _me_ vaincre ? »

Pandora sentit alors un courage hors du commun l'envahir et elle brandit Alenhol devant son visage.

« Oui, répliqua-t-elle, une Amazone. »

Elle engagea le fer avec son ennemi. La force de ce dernier l'impressionna tant que Pandora se résigna à éviter la lame de Sauron. _Quel honneur_, pensait-elle, _que Sauron permette qu'une moins-que-rien le provoque en duel est réellement un honneur !_ Mais qui connaissait l'étendue du pouvoir de Sauron... ?

Le terrifiant adversaire commença à montrer des signes d'énervement devant cette jeune fille à qui il n'arrivait à porter aucun coup. Pendant ce temps, Pandora se demandait si elle devait enfiler l'Anneau, elle craignait de voir Sauron triompher en la voyant disparaître. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors brutalement et Legolas entra sur le lieux du combat. Avec effroi, l'Amazone vit le bras de Sauron se relever et un éclair en jaillir. Ce même éclair frappa le pauvre Elfe de plein fouet et Legolas tomba à la renverse. Pandora poussa un glapissement de rage. Elle abattit Alenhol en tout sens pour tenter de faire souffrir Sauron, quoi qu'il en coûte. L'Amazone posa alors le regard sur l'Anneau rouge vif.

« Ma raison de vivre c'était _lui_, pensa-t-elle, peu m'importe de mourir ou de souffrir. À présent tout est fini. »

Et, comme mue par une impulsion instinctive, Pandora se rua vers la stèle où reposait l'étrange. Elle sentit un douleur aiguë au flanc droit : Sauron l'avait touchée. Un masque de larmes lui brouillait la vue ; elle ne discernait plus qu'une masse rouge qui flottait devant elle, image tentante, mais inaccessible. En effet : le Seigneur Noir lui brisait avec son arme. La jeune fille sentit le sang chaud qui bouillonnait sur ses bras, son torse, ses jambes. Dans un sursaut inespéré, Pandora tendit le bras. Sa main rencontra un surface brûlante, mais cette chaleur n'était rien, non, rien face à la torture que lui infligeait Sauron. Elle accomplit alors l'unique geste qui lui permettrait de mettre fin à son agonie : elle passa l'Anneau à son doigt.

Pandora endura un supplice tel qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à savoir quelle partie de son corps était douloureuse. Elle eut l'impression que ses entrailles explosaient, que son être tout entier était en feu. Épuisée par l'atroce et cuisante douleur, l'Amazone poussa un dernier cri, causé par un élancement qui lui donna l'impression que ses poumons se déchiraient en lambeaux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Oh ! S'il-vous-plaît, Aragorn, dites-nous qu'elle va s'en sortir ! »

La voix implorante d'Upleïna sembla résonner cent fois dans la tête de Pandora. Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, la pièce où elle se trouvait semblait encore embrumée et peu stable.

« Pandora ! Elle... elle _vit _! »

Une clameur s'intensifia alors dans tout les Monts de Fer. La ''survivante'' se redressa doucement, aidée du Rôdeur qui lui dit :

« Je te l'avais dit, que tu réussirais...

-Non sans quelques égratignures », marmonna la jeune fille en touchant les blessures que lui avait infligées Sauron.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que les plaies n'existaient plus. Malgré cela, ses jambes, ses bras et son buste étaient maculés de sang séché.

« Aragorn... commença-telle.

-Si tu dois poser des questions, je veux bien y répondre, fit une voix grave.

-Gandalf ? sursauta Pandora. M'auriez-vous sauvé la vie ?

-Non, c'est à toi, et à toi seule que la Terre-du-Milieu doit son salut. Je viens d'arriver sur les lieux. Mais je crois que je devrais t'expliquer quelques choses.

Le magicien prit le temps de s'adosser à la stèle – à présent vide – pour débuter son récit :

Vois-tu, lorsque tu as ôté son pouvoir à l'Anneau, cela c'est su immédiatement : Sauron est mort, et toutes ses créatures avec lui. Tous... enfin...presque... tous les blessés à cette bataille ne portent plus aucune séquelle de leur combat. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, tu es aussi pure que le Seigneur Noir était corrompu. Étrangement, l'Anneau du Mal et de la Destruction n'était soumis à personne. Certes, Sauron s'en servait, mais il en avait partiellement perdu le contrôle. Seul un être vivant au cœur pur, en l'occurrence : toi, annulerait les facultés de cette dangereuse bague. Tu te demandes aussi sûrement pourquoi les créatures de Sauron et ce dernier ne pouvaient t'atteindre par la magie ? demandaGandalf, guettant l'assentiment de son interlocutrice. C'est que tu es, au fond de toi, innocente et bonne avec les faibles, car tu ne connais pas les attraits de la richesse. Jamais, non, jamais, le Mal n'aura de pouvoir sur le Bien », conclut le vieil homme.

Pandora se redressa aussitôt et se précipita vers Upleïna :

« Dis-moi, où est Legolas ? »

L'interpellée baissa les yeux et désigna un petit attroupement d'Elfes. L'air terrifié et terrifiant, l'Amazone s'approcha du groupe, qui s'écarta en silence. La jeune fille crut alors que son cœur s'était glacé : Legolas gisait sur le sol froid de pierre.

Tout était fini. Pandora se prit à haïr Gandalf, Aragorn, Upleïna, les Elfes et les Amazones, ils n'avaient rien fait pour les aider, eux ! Sauron n'avait-il pas fait assez de victimes ? Fallait-il encore qu'une épreuve intolérable s'ajoute à celles endurées durant le voyage vers la victoire ? De plus, sans Legolas, comment une tentative d'amitié pourrait-elle naître entre deux peuples ennemis ? Rien n'était plus possible, aucune paix n'était envisageable.

La jeune fille embrassa sa main et la posa sur le front pâle et glacé de l'Elfe et ferma les yeux.

Le temps du rêve était révolu...

_OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO_

**_ATTENDEZ ! IL RESTE ENCORE UN TOUT PETIT CHAPITRE MAIS IL S'AGIT EN REALITE DU + IMPORTANT !_**

_(c'est l'épilogue, quoi, par exemple : le dicours prononcé devant Elfes et Amazones pour la mort innatendue de Leg.) Mais je mettrai les remerciements juste avant parce que ça m'a pris 6 mois de travail pour terminer le manuscrit alors je tiendrai à saluer tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bon, je suis désolée, j'avais supprimé ce chapitre il y a (xx) années pour le reposter sans toutes les petites stupidités autour (d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas réussi à aller plus loin dans la correction de cette histoire tant j'avais honte ^^). _

_En recevant sur ma boîte mail des reviews concernant le manque de ce chapitre, je me suis dit que c'était ''vraiment pas gentil'' et donc je répare le mal. _

_Merci à celles qui ont été assez gentilles pour laisser un petit mot ! ça me fait tout de même très plaisir de savoir que j'ai distrait quelqu'un ! _

_J'ai aussi reçu une review qui me décrivait comme 'agressive' dans ma quête à la review. Oui, je suis d'accord, cette gamine était particulièrement revendicatrice ^^ c'en est insupportable ! Bon je me suis calmée, maintenant je ne fais que laisser un petit mot pour que les gens aillent sur mon profil et se renseignent sur le livre que j'ai réussi à publier... _

_Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui ont lu XD_

_Sea_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

_**La paix... pour toujours ?**_

Après avoir rendu ce dernier hommage à son tendre ami, Pandora se plaça sur le balcon qui surplombait le champ de bataille où se trouvaient Elfes et Amazones. La jeune fille découvrit alors qu'une querelle éclatait entre les deux groupes. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, Pandora hurla :

« Écoutez-moi tous ! Je viens de deux peuples différents : les vôtres ! Et bien, sachez-le, ces deux peuples me font _honte _! »

Un silence se fit parmi tous les êtres vivants. Bien loin de se sentir gênée ou embarrassée, la jeune fille continua à s'échauffer :

« Une partie de moi n'est pas morte pour voir cela ! L'autre partie n'a pas souffert pour entendre cela ! Je n'ai pas traversé la Terre-du-Milieu pour redécouvrir une querelle ancestrale. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, à contester, si vous voulez vous étriper et vous étrangler, faites-le maintenant, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de me pavaner, mais je vous ai tous sauvés ! Tout se passait mieux _pendant_ la bataille ! Si j'avait su que cela se terminerait ainsi, je me serais laissée mourir. D'ailleurs, si les Amazones désirent que je les rejoignent, elles devront d'abord se réconcilier avec les Elfes !

- Et si mon père veut un fils et un héritier, ils faudra que les Elfes fassent le premier pas vers les Amazones ! »

Une voix qui fit se retourner Pandora résonna fièrement à travers les Monts de Fer. Un Legolas exténué, mais vivant se tenait, lui aussi, debout sur le balcon.

Rayonnante, la jeune fille lui tomba dans les bras. La scène qui suivit tint du miracle : Elfes et Amazones les acclamèrent tout en s'échangeant de francs sourires et poignées de main.

Une ovation et des applaudissements nourris saluèrent une paix toute neuve qui n'aurait pas eu lieu si un Elfe et une Amazone ne s'était donné leur cœur.

Goûtant une incroyable quiétude dans les bras de Legolas, Pandora songea distraitement que la vie serait peut-être un peu monotone...

Monotone ?

N'est-ce pas un gobelin que l'Amazone vient d'entrevoir dans la brume scintillante du matin ?

_**Fin**_

_... enfin... peut-être pas tout à fait..._

* * *

_Donc voilà le dernier chapitre, pour les quelques uns qui ont la gentillesse de s'y intéresser. J'ai toujours un peu honte, vu que je renie toujours ce que j'écris après cinq ans et que cette histoire, je l'ai rédigée lorsque j'avais onze ans... Vous imaginez le niveau de reniement ? _

___J'espère toujours que ça vous plaît, même si je grince un peu des dents en relisant ce concentré de clichés. J'ai fini par accepter de lire un roman de gare à l'eau de rose et j'ai trouvé que cette fiction se hissait à ce niveau. J'ai hooooooonte :-(( Non, en vrai je me souviens avoir passé un très bon moment à l'écrire...  
_

___En fait, j'ai surtout honte de relire les petits en-têtes que je faisais. Mais bon, je me dis que ça fera marrer mes enfants quand ils sauront lire ! ça et le reste..._

___Et c'est carrément de la Marie-Sue, Pandora, non ?  
_

___Désolée désolée je vous ennuie... moi qui avais déclaré prendre une retraite définitive ^^ _

___Bonne journée, je vous souhaite de lire et d'écrire des trucs stylés !_

___Sea_


End file.
